Mix of Emotions
by Illithyia
Summary: Beca Mitchell - a wild partier & world famous DJ. Whose attitude & self is challenged when world famous actress Chloe Beale is bought into her life. Confusion, progression, happiness, discovery, a new found friendship and more?
1. Chapter 1 - Summer Event of Cancun

The start of another day, with a familiar throbbing head pain and the sound of a loud alarm, forcing one eye to crack open hoping that she had shut the blinds the night before, finding all is quite dark with streams of sunlight peaking through into the room. Grunting as she musters the energy to lift and move her arm to the obscenely loud alarm projecting from the phone, raising the object above her, to stop intrusion of her sleep, the phone begins to ring. Shocking her at first, the phone slips from her hands hitting her square in the face.

"Ugh are you kidding me right now?!", composing herself as she grabs the phone, sliding the screen once again.

"Hello, this is Beca speaking", trying to keep a state of professionalism due to the field of her work having not checked the screen for who is calling it could really be anyone, however still sounding dreary & less then impressed a voice almost screams back.

"You're kidding right? You've only just woken up?!"

Immediately recognizing the voice and dropping the professionalism

"Jesse it's..." stopping mid-sentence, realizing she had absolutely no clue as to what time of the day it is.

Receiving a deadpanned response "It's 2 in the afternoon Beca Mitchell and you are late for the meeting we had scheduled today with some very important clients"

Cursing to herself & sitting upright, much to the displeasure of her head which started to immediately feel the after effects of last night, now hitting at full force.

"Shit Jesse I'm sorry, suppose I went just a little bit past my limit last night."

"That's putting it lightly Beca" Jesse stated.

"Well what can I say, after my set I felt the high, the crowd was roaring the booze was flowing and got a little carried away. But in my defense I had fun & haven't been able to have a gig out here in Cancun in a long time!"

Silence ensued on the other side of the line, clearly taking in Beca's remarks.

"You have been working hard these past few months, we both have, and last night was pretty exciting and fun. However, you are a crazy party animal at times that needs to have an alcohol limit! Moreover the clients today were of importance. Lucky for you I was able to handle the last details and other information for tonight".

It was now Beca's line that was now silent.

"Aaand you forgot about tonight didn't you?" Jesse once again stated.

Searching her mind for any sort of information, Beca was again at a loss, but chose sarcasm to try and bullshit her way.

"Nonsense Jesse, of course I remember, I have another gig tonight right? I was trying to remember the club is all."

With a snort of laughter Jesse replied "Nice try but it indeed seems you have forgotten...".

Not finishing his sentence, Beca waited, her reply being a knocking sound coming from the door down the hallway. Getting up from the bed and trudging down the hallway Beca replied deadpanned.

"And you're here aren't you?"

Opening the door to an annoyed expression on Jesse's face, looking her up and down his expression changed to a dumb smirk, which spread across his face.

Letting out a deep sigh Beca walked away from the door into the kitchen area of the hotel suite, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and some aspirin, sitting herself down on a stool at the island bench.

Following Beca and closing the door behind him he waited as she eagerly took the aspirin for her hangover, sculling most of the water bottle, speaking as he began walking towards the drawn curtains.

"Well we are definitely in Cancun and you are wasting this beautiful sun away".

"Jesse don't you fucking da..."

Not being able to finish her sentence as Jesse swiftly drew the curtains to the side, the sun pouring into the suite. Retreating she wrapped her arms around her head, in an attempts to shield her eyes.

"Wow this suite is beautiful, perfect view of the beach parties down stairs, look at that piercing blue ocean". Sliding the screen door Jesse stepped out onto the balcony.

Beca immediately felt the rush of sea breeze, inhaling a deep breath, admitting that it was most refreshing. Picking herself up off the stool and grabbing her ray bans on the way out to the balcony she dropped herself down on the chair outside.

"This balcony is fucking huge! You could have a party out here and there is a bonfire pit?! Of course there is a jacuzzi, huh forget my room I'm moving in".

"You have the same room," Beca drawled.

"Yes but the view is...most pleasant on this side of the hotel"

Beca knew he was gawking at the beach festivities that were occurring; probably the daily wet t-shirt contest was starting, smirking inwardly to herself recalling how she had watched the event yesterday.

"Mmhm, well Jesse what's the plan for tonight?"

Peeling himself away from the side of the railing he turned to address Beca.

"It's the Bacardi bash event, kind of a kick off for the summer, hence there will be press for the event, of course there will be others attending the event, celebrities and such, you will not be the only DJ playing a set whilst at the party, you will be doing an hour and a half set, a few hours after we get on the boat of course. Which is leaving the dock in about an hour..."

"Wait! slow your role there motor mouth, this is a boat party? And I have an hour before this event?! What the hell am I meant to wear?"

Beca pushed herself off the seat quickly moving inside towards the bedroom. Jesse right behind, following her as he continued.

"Yes this is a boat party one of the most renown in Cancun, hence why I was so baffled when you couldn't remember, and relax you have plenty of time, something simple, casual and you will be comfortable in for the night, this boat doesn't come back till the wee early hours of tomorrow morning".

Packing her djing gear into the bag for the event first, making sure everything was working and ready. Beca then stood in front of her suitcase, pondering what the hell she was going to wear.

"Fantastic stuck on a boat with probably whole bunch people who are up themselves" Beca mumbled to herself. Calling out to Jesse "Could you make yourself useful and please get me a coffee, anything will do I just need some coffee before this event".

Jesse laughed, walking towards the door "Sure I'll be back soon, and when I get back I expect you to be ready, we are being picked up and taken to the dock in 40 minutes". Closing the door behind him.

"Uh Huh!" Beca yelled as she tore off her clothes, jumping into the shower. Immediately feeling the cool water, rinsing & relieving her, getting washed off quickly. Snatching the towel and wrapping it around herself, walking swiftly into the bedroom "Now what will I wear..." over to where she had placed the suitcase open on the bed. Eyeing her navy blue bikini top and slipping that on along with the black jean leggings with the white cross patterns, turning to look in the wardrobe mirror.

"Yeah that'll do.. now for a top..". Scrounging through the rest of her luggage, coming across the discovery of a long graffiti design tank top, throwing that over her arms onto her body, putting on her red high top chucks.

"Okay.." cut off mid-thought by her text tone. Checking her phone.

Jesse; _Open the door._

Pacing to down the hallway to the door and immediately opening it, sighting the coffee like a hawk, she quickly reached out and took the beverage taking a good mouthful. Jesse taken back a little by her quickness, smirked walking past her.

"Nice outfit, good timing'' checking his watch "okay we should head to the foyer, I'll grab your equipment".

"Yeah okay, the equipment is all packed up on the bed" Beca walked into the bathroom, brushing out her hair and applying eyeliner.

"Is Ellie still performing?"

"Now how is it you remember that piece of information?" Jesse smirked.

"Yeah I checked my phone calendar & had it noted"

"Well go you" Jesse laughed, slinging the equipment over his shoulder "Yes she will be, I spoke with her PA this morning they will meet us on the boat".

Walking out of the bathroom, picking up her phone & hotel keycard placing them both in her pocket, taking note of the time and having one last big mouthful of coffee.

"Thanks for this coffee by the way, it's amazing, I think I'm ready to go". Walking over to the open sliding door connecting to the balcony sliding and locking it. Pacing back towards Jesse holding the door open to the hotel hallway.

"Awesome let's go already!" Jesse announced ushering her quickly past him and letting the door close behind him as they walked to the elevator, pressing the button both waiting for it to reach the 50th floor. Beca turned to look at Jesse, "What happened to Cynthia & Amy last night?" Pulling out her phone from her pocket sliding it open checking her messages. "I haven't heard or seen them since last night.. or was it early this morning..".

"Well you were all still there when I had left last night, Amy told me that you would all be heading back to the hotel together later on after she had and I quote, got her crunk on & dropped it like it was hot due to all of the insanely hot men of which she would like to climb like a tree. I was well and truly done after that statement and headed back".

"I remember you leaving, then walking to the bar afterwards to get some more shots with the girls and... ugh how long would this goddamn elevator like to take?!"

Jesse stifled a laugh. "Is that all?"

The elevator finally producing itself on the floor opening, both Jesse and Beca walking in, pressing G for the ground floor, the doors closing and begun its decent. Beca suddenly reaching over and pressing for level 46.

Annoyingly enough the booking for the trip was left till quite late and all had pushed for the notion of separate rooms for their possible or in Amy's words 'most definite' extra curricular activities. Much like Jesse with that statement Beca gave in to the notion and just booked for the separate rooms, due to the popular season most of the rooms were booked out & weren't all able to be on the same floor. Pacing out of the elevator and to the door of Cynthia's room, knocking quickly on the door.

"C'mon Cynthia..." continuously knocking, Beca decided to try calling the girl. "She's not answering her phone.."

Beca whipped around, showing confusion to the door to suddenly opening with a younger man smiling as he stood in the doorway "Oh..hi there, hey you're the DJ that played last night, holy shit Beca right? Yeah awesome set! You and your friends party hard, especially.. uhmm the blonde?

With hesitation Beca replied "Uh thanks, and you mean Amy?"

"Oh yeah that's the one, incredible woman how she pulled those positions last night and has that stamina I'll never know".

"Gross" Beca mumbled.

"S'cuse me, I'll just get around you here, oh and you're friend left a note, she left before I woke up, went to get a 'mad feed' is what she had written, funny girl, when you see her could you tell her thanks for the mind-blowing…"

Beca immediately cutting in, not wanting to hear the rest "Yeah mmhm, I will do that but before you go was there another girl here? Cynthia is her name."

"Now that you mentioned it, she helped us into the hotel last night, I think Amy forgot her keycard or lost it she was going door to door at one point using her credit card trying to swipe into rooms so your friend let us have her room, not quite sure where she went though. Nice meeting you!"

"Okay thanks, and you to…" and I don't even know this guys name Beca thought to herself as she turned back around to see Jesse coming out of the room.

"Was checking to see if anyone or anything else was in there, only found Amy's phone, let's head downstairs, she might be in the restaurant".

xxxx

Making their way across the ground foyer to the restaurant they immediately spot Cynthia and Amy sitting at a table, Cynthia appeared to have her laptop out and headphones on, whilst Amy was still eating her meal.

Seeing Beca and Jesse approaching, Cynthia had removed her headphones.

"Hey there, thought you would never wake up! I came back to check on you but had forgotten to take the spare keycard so I couldn't get back in.. aaand calling you would have been useless".

"You bought me back to my room? Thanks, suppose last night was fun… okay we don't really have time right now because the Bacardi boat event is starting and I have been booked to attend and perform so I hope you ladies are comfortable in what you are wearing we gotta move!"

Cynthia started packing up her laptop and placing it in her bag. "Okay I'm ready, oh just noticed you called, sorry once Amy started talking about her sexual escapades I decided to check out, put my headphones on and wrote some new material in the meantime".

"Hey I'm just sharing my profound masterful knowledge with you, my friends, so as that you may one day have many boyfriends like me, because what I have brings all the boys to my yard!"

"Yeahh speaking of those boys, Jesse and I met your… friend from last night just before coming out of Cynthia's room, he shared a little too much for my liking, overall you got a great review".

"See what I mean, it's the letting them down easy part that's hard, you know it's like you had all of dis be grateful, only a select few get this experience, I have praised you, given you a taste of amazingness, it's time to move on now".

"Pssh Amy where do you come up with this, you heard Beca now get a move on we got us a boat party to have some fun at!" Cynthia responded.

Jesse had been at the reception desk checking for when the car would arrive, it was already here and waiting for them out the front. Waving over to the girls they all made their way into the limo and headed off to the dock.

"Okay ladies, now when we get to the docks we will be let out at the set up press and photo area, you know the drill, you can if you wish take some interviews I will leave that decision to you, however I will advise that you make it short & sweet, as we are running a little behind. Most importantly you will be ushered to take some photos some with others attending the event then led down to the ramp & onto the boat. Cynthia I can take your equipment and keep it safe, I will be doing the same for Beca".

Thanking him Cynthia handed over her laptop bag.

Jesse took on the role manager for the girls but he is a part of the team in the studio as well, helping with the sound production bringing in ideas of new talent that would excel and push the music forward, more importantly he banded the team together with Beca. Having been dominant in the music industry the team has been continuously topping the charts both together and separately with there owns songs, mixes & styles. Beca & Jesse had worked with Cynthia first, loving her attitude, style & flow she bought a punch of talent that Beca loved, especially with her skills in lyrical writings. It was then that Beca decided to create a team and sign her immediately.

Creating a few hits together & collaborating on some of her albums her popularity soared; Jesse & Beca agreed that it was the perfect time to send Cynthia for a world tour with a few special guest appearances herself. Along the way they had met Amy. Setting up for a show in Vancouver Jesse had spotted the girl testing the mics with some incredible range and displayed some vast knowledge in the mixing boards, not to mention her brash and hilarious personality, as she overheard a couple of the dancers acting like stuck up divas towards a stage hand. Amy had seen and approached the girls, advising that they should keep an eye out for a jumping tarantula about the size of her hand, which had been spotted to be around on the stage. He'll never forget the performance that night as he watched the dancers continuously looking on the ground, noticeably freaking themselves out so much that at times they would jump and look horrified during the dance routine, thinking they had spot the creature only to try and compose themselves. He laughed constantly wondering if others from the crowd were sighting the dancers, probably coming to the conclusion they may have been high or just plain crazy.

Telling Beca of what he had seen and heard, she was more than intrigued, bringing her in for a studio session with Cynthia, immediately impressed and blown away as to how easy she seemed to have eased into picking up on small flaws, insightful change of lyrics to suit the bridge of a high end note and more importantly got along with the group. Beca had seen enough & offered her a temporary place in the team. With a very happy Amy joining them instantly for the rest of the tour, she thrived further alongside the group, after the tour came to an end, Beca asked to join the team permanently & signed her afterwards. 5 years had now past and they were stronger together as ever, collecting numerous Grammy's and other award nominations & wins under their belts.

Artists and upcoming artists are continuously clawing for their attention and collaborations for albums & singles, anything that the team has had a hand in helping to create has gone on to be at the top of the charts for weeks/months and plant the artist in the eye of the music industry, going on to collecting their own awards.

Cynthia and Amy had just gotten back from a tour, whilst Beca had been working on some of her own music and at the same time with Jesse had just finished an album with Justin Timberlake. They all decided to band back together for the gig in Cancun a nice break for them all even if it was only a short one.

The car pulled to a stop, looking out the window Beca saw the many photographers lined some already taking pictures of the guest who have already arrived, readying herself as Cynthia, Amy and Jesse got out first. Jesse offered his hand and she took it as he helped her out, planting a smile on her face immediately. Jesse followed closely behind the girls as they were ushered to the side of where the photos were being taken, with a set up of a small tiki bar, which they were asked to pick up a bottle of different flavored Bacardi. Selecting a bottle each they walked back in front of the 'Bacardi Boat Bash 2013' event backdrops for the photos.

Hearing her name being shouted from every direction Beca posed normally with her friends, taking solo pictures and a few with Jesse before he turned and told her "I'll meet you all on the boat, I'm going to get this equipment to the sound area so it can be set up when it's time".

With a curt nod and an okay Beca continued for a couple more photos before spotting none other than her friend Ellie Goulding further on down the line, making her way over.

"Hey you! Fancy meeting you here, you look gorgeous" going in for a quick hug.

Ellie returning the favor with bright smile, the cameras flashing as they spun around to pose for the pictures, with her friends and boyfriend joining in. As they moved on, Beca talking to Ellie.

"It'll probably be up to us to turn the volume up for this boat party, these events can hold some major party poopers".

Taking a swig of her drink and laughing at Beca's comment "I think it's going to be fun, there are some great partiers on here and even still we will most definitely get them up and dancing!"

Turning to see that both Amy and Cynthia were being interviewed, Ellie nudged her, that they were themselves being called by one of the interviewers, asking for them both. Beca nodded and walked over with Ellie as they were handed microphones.

The young reporter thanking them. "Ladies how are we this evening? Ready to get wild on the Bacardi Boat Bash for 2013?!"

Beca smiled as Ellie answered first "Oh most definitely! This will be my second time attending the bash and I had such a great time on last one so I'm sure this will live up to, if not exceed that one, especially with this DJ in attendance" nudging Beca again.

"Yeah well this is the first chance I've been able to attend, Bacardi has invited me a few times now, but have unfortunately been busy in the past. It was just the right timing this year having my team return from their own tour as well as finishing some of my own songs & others with artists".

The reporter nodding "It's always great to get a break, you have had a busy past couple of years the both of you, especially Beca, constantly topping the charts, bursting on to the music scene and making your presence well known to the industry and since have caught the attention of millions of fans all over the world, with a whopping 1.3 billion views and counting on your songs on YouTube, does it ever sink in how fast it occurred?"

"You know at most times I do find it incredibly surreal, especially with moments like the Grammy's, it's... it's an astounding accomplishment for myself that the pursuit of my dream was reached and along the way have met some truly talented musicians, friends & acquired a team that combines all of those. I'm truly blessed with the awesome fans I have."

"Most definitely, now you have both worked together in the past with Ellie featuring on your songs, as well as collaborating on her albums. Will we be hearing more from the two of you?"

"I'm definitely sure that you will... Ellie has such an astounding reach of vocal range there is so much that can be done and has yet to be done, working with her has been great and together we work really well in the studio creating the songs".

"I completely agree, Beca's mindset when creating the music is nothing short of brilliant, working with her, as we both met early on in our careers, we really pushed each other in the creating process. I'm extremely grateful for her guidance and determination. There were times I thought we were never going to leave the studio but she helped me really push and discover more to my vocals and the feedback we receive is extremely encouraging".

"I'm sure many agree and are more than eager to hear some new tracks from the both of you ladies. Just a couple more questions for Beca; there have been rumors, now that Justin Timberlake has announced coming back into the music industry, for his new album has been working with you, anything you could comment on?"

"I've met J.T a few times now and we have spoken about the music industry, he's an extremely talented performer, with his track history of albums he has always kept me interested. I can say that we have gotten together and have created something very special which will be uncovered in the near future".

"Thank you both greatly for your time, it's been great talking to you. I'm sure you will rock the boat bash with your performances later on tonight and have fun partying with the other guests".

Both nodding to the reporter and thanking him also, handing back the mics as they were ushered to the ramp leading down to the boat. Ellie meeting up with her friends and boyfriend, "We'll meet you on the boat I'm sure you want to wait for your friends"

"Yeah I think they are finishing up with an interview of their own, I'll catch up with you later on" Beca smiled as Ellie headed off. Realizing the size of the boat as she did, Beca's jaw almost dropped, this wasn't a boat it was a yacht x3. Wow being the only word she could register in response, wanting to get on the 'boat' already and explore. Turning to see both Cynthia and Amy now standing for more photos her eyes were drawn to another group posing to the side of them. Captivated by the sight of bright red hair, but not being able to see the owner's face with a blonde instead posing in front. For some reason she could not fathom she was most intrigued as to who the woman could be, the paparazzi clearly going insane for the group. Starting to walk forward back onto the photo line, she was snapped out of her thoughts as Amy and Cynthia walked over to her.

"Sorry B, tried the short and sweet approach but it's difficult when this one here was chatting up the guy interviewing us". Cynthia looked to Amy.

Beca was listening but was continuously glancing over their shoulders to see if red was still there, dubbing her red for the meantime the woman had disappeared from the photo line. Brought back to attention as Amy grabbed her arm leading them down the ramp.

"Well c'mon mumma needs a drink, seeing as, for the sake of the photo's of course, I drank most the bottle they gave us before I misplaced it"

"Amy what do you mean you misplaced it?" Beca wondered.

Cynthia interjected "She means that a manager from the event took the bottle back from her, advising that she take it a bit slower".

Beca laughed "Right..."

Stepping onto the boat the girls were amazed, from the huge space to the themed decorations for summer placed along the walls with beach balls the Bacardi label printed on them, along with other blow up pool toys. Waiters, the men dressed as sailors, whereas the women were just wearing swimwear are carrying trays of alcohol and foods walking around the floor. It was crowded but not to an extreme extent to where they couldn't move, making their way over to the bar getting a round of drinks, Beca ordered a water for the meantime at least until after she performs her set. Other artists and actors were talking amongst themselves taking some more photos from what appeared to be a hired photographer to be on the boat for the event, suddenly an announcement came over the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cancun Collision

**Disclaimer: This is a fan fictional story; hence I do not own the characters, music mentioned, brands used, events etc. All rights to their original and proper owners.**

"Welcome guests to the Bacardi Boat Bash 2013, I'm the captain for the event my name is Savi and we will be leaving the dock shortly. We will not be heading to far out, staying close to inland for those who need to leave for any reason. We will accommodate you for the night they're more than enough bedrooms for you all which is on the lowest level, to receive your room numbers and keys you can find our co-host Jennifer at the front desk, this is on the 3rd floor, which is the floor you all boarded when arriving. All drinks are free, so top those glasses up or grab a bottle from the bar already and head on up to level 1, where our first performer for this evening will be starting shortly".

"This is definitely an awesome set up" Cynthia reveled at the sight the current level the girls were on as she took a sip from her cocktail.

"Bloody oath! Only ever been on a dingy or a tinny back home. We'd go out at night along the riverbanks, whilst the guys fished I would watch out for crocs and if need be protect them. Worked at Australia Zoo at one point, gave some tips. That blow up croc on the wall there, times that by ten and that's what I would have to wrestle at times to keep them safe, nor are they ever that happy".

"I've known you for years now, and I'm still trying to decipher what you say half the time Amy" Beca laughed.

"C'mon you two we should head up stairs and see what the stage set up is like! Not to mention I'm curious to see who the first performer is!"

Beca and Amy followed Cynthia's lead through the crowd, stopping as a hand softly grasps Beca's arm.

"Finally caught up to you," Stacie laughed "Fancy seeing you here".

"Stacie hey! Wow I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"Great things are going well, I've been on tour with Jess making special appearances here and there we've both been touring around America. Well mostly me actually, Jessica has been getting into acting. Got some parts in a few TV shows."

"What? You're kidding?! Why would she waste her musical talent and go into acting? I've been meaning to meet up with her to discuss some new song materials or possibly doing another single or album."

"Beca I don't know why you find TV and movies so boring, you should watch one of the shows she's in, not so much wasting her talent but expanding. She had a part on Glee you know, and she's good at it! She'll never give up music but she wanted to experiment in the acting world, met some great friends along the way too".

"Yeah suppose, some of them probably snobby though I'm sure.."

Interrupting Beca's sentence were the hands that took hold of her shoulders, of which turned her around suddenly.

Registering the face, Beca slightly panicked hoping that she hadn't just heard the conversation, Beca finally spoke, "Jessica?!"

Jessica laughed, "Yes it's me, yes I'm here, yes I heard all that you were saying and no Stacie didn't set you up. I was looking for her" pointing to Stacie "and thought I recognized who she was talking to and wouldn't you know it, it was you, so of course I had to eavesdrop just a little."

Taken back a little, Beca decided to compose herself and throw a smile to Jessica the only thing she could come up with in response "Okay". Her brain finally kicking itself into gear and followed up with a coherent response. "It's great to see you, it's been too long!"

xxxx

Beca had worked with the girls not long before she became a hit record producer and world renowned DJ. When Beca had met Stacie Knapp it was her who was slightly in awe of being asked by the pop star to work with her on some tracks for her new album. Having done her homework after meeting the girl, listening to the songs she had currently recorded, she saw that Jessica Jackles had featured on a few. Listening to the tracks, sitting in the studio, Beca flat out hated the tracks, lyrically they were okay, but became overshadowed by the underlying fuck fest that was all the other sounds going on. Spending the night in studio & calling in backup, a.k.a Jesse, they asked for both girls into the studio the next day. Stacie and Jessica arrived in studio on time, sitting on the couches behind the mixing boards, Jessica speaking first.

"It's very nice to meet you Beca, and Jesse is it? I'm Jessica Jackles, you can call me Jess" walking over, taking Jesse's hand and shaking it then Beca's.

"Likewise, Jess" Beca smiled.

"Yeah it's Jesse and I love your stuff".

"Thank you" Jess replied hesitantly as she backed up towards the edge of the couch and leaned "however I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, I was only asked to feature on a few songs with Stacie, which we have already recorded".

Beca decided to back bench for the first half of the conversation, side glancing at Jesse to take the reigns, seeing as he was perhaps the more professional communicator?

"Okay... Stacie you have graciously extended the invite for Beca, with a little help from me, to work with you on your new album, this album" turning to the mixing boards where Beca's own laptop was connected "to add more to the songs you have already recorded, in order to do this, Beca spent most of yesterday and last night listening to what you have done so far with some input from myself. As I'm sure you are aware this is to get the flow and musical direction you have going for the album, so as we are on the same page... and we aren't?"

Perhaps not so much..

Stacie stayed quite but looked to Jess, who clearly had a plastered face of confusion.

"Was that a question? I don't understand, so you don't like it?"

This is where Beca decided to step in "Lyrically I love it, the singing is great but can be tweaked in parts to really bring it in, however it's extremely hard to appreciate what has been done with all the bullshit background sounds going on".

Both Jesse and Jessica were both seen to be a little taken back by how forward the DJ was being. Jesse of course knows how direct the DJ can be, but these performers were the biggest they have yet to work with. He found that he was suddenly holding his breath for their response to the criticism.

Stacie however had a look of trust and keen interest on what the DJ had said.

"You're right" Stacie blurted "The sound producer I was working with...well him & I had inconsolable differences towards this album. Beca by word I heard of your talents with and scouted you out, listening to the songs you have created on your own so far and with others early on in your career is quite astounding. I loved them all really. You're right and Jess I think we should hear them out".

All eyes had been on her, including Beca's who was now full of respect towards the singer, slide glancing again at Jesse who was noticeably exhaling at hearing the praise from the pop star.

"Thank you and if you give me the chance, the both of you I believe we can really make this album a hit. I am more than ready to put in the hard work with you both if you are. Being that I was here all yesterday and last night I've already got some tracks to show you, so ... you ready?" Beca sat with a confident smile towards Jessica.

Pushing herself of the couch she had been leaning on Jess walked over towards Beca. "Okay, now you have my attention... let's give this a shot".

They worked hard in the studio for around 2 weeks, astounding themselves and others with how quickly they were proceeding through the songs, seeing as they were changing nearly everything in the album.

It was a hit, a success, a new benchmark for the pop stars and for Beca was the launching pad for her career, the attention it received was huge and ended up on tour with the girls for a year becoming great friends along the way. They were meant to have toured longer together but all the girls had other projects that they had been booked to do or were on. Still they kept in touch when possible through texting, twitter, even instagram sometimes.

xxxx

Yet here they all were on this party boat & Beca was happy to have all her friends in one place, especially that place being beautiful Cancun!

"I had no idea you would both be here in Cancun, let alone this Bacardi event. Why didn't you text me?"

Jessica laughed, "We wanted to surprise you. I saw ad's all over the place for your gigs in Cancun even saw on your instagram a photo of you DJing last night, and of course before that Jesse had posted on his twitter about the trip, to sum it all up when we were invited to the event they sent us a guest list".

"Right. Wait I posted a photo on instagram last night?"

All the girls laughed. "That good of a night huh?" Stacie remarked.

"Yeah I suppose so" Beca smirked "You've met before but Amy, Cynthia this is Stacie and Jessica" all were shaking hands and exchanging hello's, Amy the first to address the group.

"Well let's go upstairs already! I hear the first performer is going to start this thing off with a bang!" All the girls agreed, before making there way Jessica turned to Stacie.

"Do you know where the others are?"

Stacie shook her head "I last saw them with you, they're probably upstairs with everyone else"

Realizing her drink was now empty, Beca stopped the girls "You all go ahead I will meet you up there I'm just going to the bathroom then getting a real drink!"

All nodding they went there separate ways, Jessica calling out before disappearing "Oh and Beca! Don't think I have forgotten about our chat in regards to my superb acting career, I want to discuss it with you later on!"

Smiling and giving a curt nod, Beca turned and made her way to the bathroom. Using the facilities she made her way back out and decided that a strong alcoholic beverage was in need, especially if the next time she met up with Jessica was going to be full of acting talk, moreover that her acting friends would most likely be there as well.

Making her way to the bar, Beca suddenly stopped to pull out her phone, remembering the girls speaking of an instagram post. 17,000 likes and counting for a photo of her DJing last night with the neon club lights making a cool distortion, whilst she was pulling a funny face towards whoever had her phone and taken the picture, inwardly laughing and breathing a sigh of relief, that the photo was half decent. Cut from her thoughts as someone had rushed into the side of her sending the phone in her hand crashing to the ground & skidding away from sight in amongst the crowd.

Turning instantly to confront the person "Hey watch where you are going!" but faltered slightly through her sentence as she immediately noticed the flaming red hair from earlier, followed by the most beautiful piercing blue eyes that were staring right back at her.

**Thank you for your interest and taking the time to read my story. **

**Love 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - That would be fab

**A/N – Thanks to you all who have taken interest, followed, made favorite and left reviews. Here is the next chapter **** stay fab.**

After a short moment of silence the girl spoke.

"I'm so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you, I didn't even see you with everyone moving towards the stairs, I'm just trying to find the rest of my friends".

"Uhm" composing herself Beca straightened "Yeah well I've kind of lost my phone now" she half laughed.

"Oh shit I didn't... again I'm sorry, I'll help you look for it".

Both turning their attention to the ground trying to spot the phone.

"Did you see where it went?"

"Not really" Beca replied quite deadpanned.

The girls now crouching to try and spot the phone on the floor between peoples legs. The amount of people were starting to thin now, as they were all making there way upstairs.

In a huff and about to give up Beca stood and turned to see the red head standing in front of her, looking solemn.

"Is the case of your phone a tape recorder?" she asked cautiously.

Beca hesitantly nodded.

"Okay well… good news I found the phone. Uhm.. bad news the screen is ... a little damaged" she handed over the phone placing it in Beca's hand. A little was an understatement; the screen was shattered, barely able to see the menu. Touching the screen small parts of the glass were spilling out of the resulting cracks from the fall.

"I will get you a new phone, again I'm so sorry, I really must've bumped into you hard"

"It's okay no need for that, accidents happen" Beca half smiled. The girl seemed innocent enough.

"No really I insist, or at least let me buy you a drink or something?"

Light heartedly laughing at the girl "The drinks are free on this boat remember?"

Shaking her head and laughing "Yeah.. of course. Well my na.."

The red head was suddenly cut off from her sentence as a blonde pushed past Beca, "There you are! C'mon it's already started upstairs and the others are partying without us!" The blonde taking red by the wrist, lead her away from Beca.

Beca standing there couldn't believe how rude the blonde was,_ "Actress"_ she immediately thought, annoyed that red was cut off before she could get her name. The red looked back once more locking eyes with Beca as she smiled back at the girl, Beca half smiling back as they disappeared upstairs. It was only then that Beca heard the music, "_Wonder when that started_" she thought, noticing that she was basically alone now on this deck, she made her way over to the stairs & ascended. The top deck coming into sight took her breath away, a huge illuminated bar lined the back of the deck to the left of the stairs and was full of people clamoring for drinks. The sound system was incredible being that she was at the very back from the stage it sounded as if the speaker was right next to her ear.

Being the top deck of this so called 'boat' there was no roof and low clear paneling as the railings, Cancun's sun was setting and the view was breathtaking. Looking for the stage you couldn't miss it, elevated high above the crowd, neon lights shinning from higher poles. It truly was an amazing sight and set up. Making her way through the crowd, trying to locate any of her friends, with the current set playing, she finally gets about half way through the crowd, spotting Jesse. Making her way past people she reaches out for his shoulder, coming up beside him.

He turned smiling as he recognized who it was,"Hey! Where have you been?! I did try calling you".

Without a word Beca reached into her pocket, showing the phone to Jesse with a less than impressed expression.

"Wow, how in the hell did you manage to do that?!"

"I'll explain later, point is it's useless at the moment. Jessica and Stacie are here also, I was chatting to them downstairs".

"Yeah I saw them also, we'll all catch up later on I'm sure. Amy and Cynthia are somewhere in this crowd, I was with them just a minute ago, but got separated"

Moving her head to the beat, looking up towards the DJ performing Beca smiled "Aoki huh? Didn't even know he was in Cancun"

"Amazing set so far, great way to kick off the event. Wait till you get up there though! Kick this boat party into full swing!"

Beca laughed and nodded at her friend "Can't wait!"

"Neither can we!" Amy suddenly made her self present, bursting through the crowd of people, followed closely by Cynthia from the left.

"How awesome is this boat bash!? Oh we are so coming back like every year!" Amy started crazy dancing to the beat. Cynthia laughing but strongly nodded in agreement with her friends' statement. Cynthia looking down towards Beca's hands, "You don't have a drink yet? Thought you were going to the bar? C'mon Beca, letting the team down here!".

Jess side glanced at Cynthia giving her a scowling look.

"I.. completely forgot about that. I'm going to the bar now anyone want anything?" Beca looked around, all thanking for the offer but shaking their heads in response, having already got their drinks on the way up.

"Okay, stay here, so I can find you all again!" Beca turned to leave but was stopped by Jesse.

"If we aren't on the dance floor we'll be on the upper balcony, can barely hear our selves down here"

Dumbfounded that there was a balcony Jesse turned her around and pointed above the bar. The railing was lined with neon lights and people talking above Beca nodded back at Jesse and made her way to the bar just underneath. Making her way past people, stopping to say hey to few people along the way, the crowd seemed to be never ending. With the bar coming into sight Beca was abruptly shoved to the side into a group of people. Apologising profusely, Beca turned to see who the culprit was only to find the blonde she had the pleasure of meeting down stairs before, moving swiftly towards the bar. Catching up to her Beca took a step in front of the girl.

"I don't know who you think you are, nor do I give 2 shits. However you owe me an apology, you saw what you did to me back there basically shouldering me right into a group of people".

Feigning a look of shock and confusion the blonde looked Beca in the eye "I have no idea what you are talking about, I may have bumped you as I made my way to the bar?"

"Bumped?... That's a joke.." Much like yourself Beca half mumbled, "You shoved me, what's your problem? What's with the attitude towards me?"

"Ugh I don't have time for this" Turning her attention to the barman trying to get service amongst the others wanting drinks "If you can't notice I'm busy getting drinks, so if you could get away from me that would be fab"

In a short heated stare, Beca decided to put on the fakest smile possible, the blonde showing a quick face of disgust back drew her attention around to the bar. Walking past the girl just to the side of her, Beca threw on a genuine smile and winked at the barman now finishing up an order and began walking towards her.

"Hey Kyle! How are you?"

"Hey Beca, yeah great, what can I get for you?"

"Just one Beakers Blue… that would be **fab**, thanks" turning slightly to see a disheveled blonde staring back at her, eyes like daggers, as Beca returned a wide smirk in response. Thanking Kyle as she received her drink, she decided to head upstairs, taking one last look to revel at the blonde's clear frustration. Once upstairs Beca made her way towards the railing to get a good view of downstairs, spotting Stacie out of the corner of her eye as she made her way over to her.

"Nice to see you've finally got a drink in your hands Mitchell"

"Yeah well seeing as I'm performing later I thought I better ease up just a tad, especially after last night. But that phase is over now" Beca joked.

Laughing Stacie nodded "Well it was a good idea while it lasted. Follow me there is a group of us over in the corner, can chat to Jess about her acting endeavors and meet the friends"

"Yipee" Beca replied sarcastically as she followed the brunette. Walking to the corner Beca saw the group talking amongst themselves, Jess turning to them as they joined.

"Well hello! Ah a drink in Mitchell's hands! Things should get interesting later, some one take the phone off her now"

"Har har, well everyone can rest easy, there will be no photo's, instagram or any other media posts, not for a while"

Stacie and Jess both looking confused until their faces changed to shock as Beca produced the phone from her pocket showing the screen.

"Wow that sucks!" Jess proclaimed "Well I will just have to take the pics tonight and leak them to the media of you being a funny or wild drunk, probably see both tonight"

Beca laughed at the thought "Yeah well, have to dim it down slightly tonight I think. Around a fair few people that I would like to work with after this"

"Oh speaking of working with people, let me introduce you to the gang!" Jess puts an arm around Beca's shoulders, easily being taller than the DJ, of whom looked less than impressed by the prospect of meeting them but tried to be as friendly as possible. After being introduced to them all, Beca was stuck talking some guy from a vampire TV show, mentally shooting herself at how up himself this guy was. Jess suddenly reappears yelling Beca's name, turning to look at the girl thanking her immensely telepathically. Her eyes shot to the girl that was beside Jess.

_Red hair._

"Beca! Let me introduce to my great friend, she disappeared before, but through the help of a search team I found her. This is Chloe Beale, we've worked together on a few acting projects now! And Chloe this is Beca Mitchell likewise but on lots of music projects"

Beca smirked at the girl, during the introduction, as she clearly looked embarrassed recalling their run in earlier on. Beca nods extending her hand out "Chloe Beale huh? Nice to finally have a name"

Chloe hesitantly shook the girls hand, Jess interjecting the slight awkwardness.

"You both know each other?"

"No" was the answer from both of the girls. Jess confused, cocked an eyebrow waiting for them to explain.

"I showed you my phone right, well this is the culprit" Beca joked as she gestured to the red head.

"I'm still really, really sorry about that!"

Jess was laughing out loud at the situation "Chloe you make me laugh, she is such a klutz sometimes. There was an award show we attended a while back, well her dress got stuck underneath the chair, so as she walked over to go say hello to another person, along with dragging the chair she pulled half the drinks off the table! I don't even know how she managed to do it!"

Chloe laughed shaking her head at the recall of her clumsiness, as Beca was imagining the situation unfolding, laughing loudly with Jess.

"I'm a talented klutz what else can I say?" Chloe pronounced jokingly.

Beca nodded towards the girl "Mm well, that's really funny. I'm sure there are more of those stories, of which I would like to hear now please"

Jess scoffed "Beca you are one to talk, this girl is just as hilarious, especially drunk. Whilst we were on tour, we decided to head out to a bar after the show. All was good until a drinking challenge was bought on by one of the biggest guys I have ever seen, looked like he could have picked her up by the head with one hand and tossed her outside with ease. Don't know how she did it, but she outdrank the man, whilst we all sat back and watched her get up on the tables smashed, singing Kesha and opening the salt containers on the tables throwing it around saying it was glitter. Then she turned all burlesque and theatre pretending to be Velma Kelly."

Beca had her hand pressed to her forehead, shaking her head at Jess "Okay fine, fine we all have our drunken funny stories and I'll have you know I was a badass Kesha, then Velma. That bar was dead before I gave my incredible performance" Beca trying to be serious at the last statement, followed with them all laughing.

"Well I'm sure we may see D.B by the looks of it" Jess stated as she pointed to the now empty glass in Beca's hands.

Beca was a little taken back by the empty cup in her hands, not even realizing that it had been empty… _hmm maybe I should slow it down just a tad.. or get another. _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, what's D.B?" Chloe had asked innocently.

Jess laughed, "Drunk Beca, I'm sure you will get to meet her"

"Oh lets hope not!" all the girls had turned to see Jesse walking over with Amy and Cynthia in pursuit. "That is the last person and drama we would need at **this** event. There are possible clients here! And I for one would like to be invited back"

"Here, here" Amy cheers'd to the statement taking a mouthful of her drink, Jesse shaking his head being not impressed with the girl.

Beca also shaking her head turned to face Chloe once more, "Chloe these are my adoring friends Amy, Cynthia and the hypochondriac Jesse. And this is Chloe Beale"

Chloe giggled at the joke and shook hands with the group-exchanging hello's.

"Very lovely to meet you Chloe I have seen most of your movies and love your acting skills, you deserved that Oscar won last year" Jesse stated.

"Thank you that's so sweet of you to say" Chloe smiled.

"Jesse is also a film buff, I don't think there is one movie he hasn't seen or own on DVD" Beca stated.

Chloe look a little confused, saying half-wittedly "You sound like that's a bad thing?"

Jess stepping in before Beca could answer, "Oh Beca here doesn't really like movies or TV, finds most of it to be boring"

"Repetitive" Beca corrected.

Jesse scoffed "That's ridiculous, it's an effort and a half but I have gotten her to watch some classics. In due time I will break her down, she'll love watching TV shows & movies"

Jess perked up in response "Starting with the shows I have been cast in! I was in a few episodes of Glee that was so fun! You should also check out Gossip Girl, Chloe and I played the older cast characters when they were younger"

_Oh god I need a refill, is there a bar on this floor?!_ Beca thought to herself, deciding to act upon that thought, "I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?

"Yeah I'll come with you" Chloe spoke up walking towards Beca. Beca's smile towards the girl immediately fell as a familiar voice made its presence known to the group.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tease

Girls! I finally got our drinks, Chloe can you help me out here?! God it was barbaric down there, speaking of there was this monstrosity girl.." as the blonde handed out the drinks she had finally taken notice of the extra people standing amongst the group, one among them made her face drop.

"_Noooooooooooo… you have got to be kidding me" _Beca's mind whined at the bitchy blonde's presence even more so that she was some how affiliated with them, as the blonde stared back at her with daggers once more.

The unaware cheery Chloe made the introductions, as she helped with the distribution of the drinks.

"Everyone this is Aubrey Posen, Aubrey this is Cynthia, Amy, Jesse and Beca. They're in the music industry and have worked with Stacie and Jess" The blonde taking a sip of her drink through the straw, smiled as she then said hello to everyone, Beca receiving a curt nod. Aubrey then addressed Chloe, Jess and now Stacie who had walked over to join in on the conversation "We should go dance!".

Chloe looked towards Beca giving an apologetic look once more, as she now had a drink, no need for her to accompany the brunette to the bar. The red heads eyes snapped to someone else though that must've been behind Beca. Following her eye line she turned around to see Ellie with her boyfriend. Beca made the introductions for everyone before they all turned to go downstairs to the dance floor. Beca followed behind, as she wanted to go get a refill, Ellie for the idea, tagged along.

Before breaking away from the group Chloe turned and called out for Beca, "Hey! You should come find us dance floor after, we'll probably be up the front".

"I'll just look for your red hair" Beca joked; receiving a laugh in return from Chloe before Aubrey dragged her away once more.

Beca turned back towards the bar with Ellie, "Hey do you know of that group I just introduced you to?"

"Not really, well of course I know Jess and Stacie. I've only seen the others on TV or in some movies, your redhead bffl has been in some pretty big movies, she's good. Really in the spotlight at the moment too. Along with her blonde friend, Aubrey? Yeah she's in a pretty big hit vampire TV show at the moment"

Beca half laughed, "I only just met them myself, the red head bumped into me and my phone got smashed, " Beca's face faltered in her smile, changing to a sarcastic tone "and as for the blonde, well, she is just a barrel of friendliness!"

Ellie laughed, "What did you do?"

Feigning shock towards Ellie "And why would you just immediately assume I did something? ... never mind but no, for some unknown reason she's just acting like a total bitch towards me. However my total care factor towards that resembles this empty glass in my hand".

"Hm nice one" Calvin spoke up taking the last mouthful of his drink. Beca had nearly forgotten he was there he was being so quite. Him and Ellie have been a dating for a couple of months now, that Beca can recall. Nice guy though and great DJ. Beca had gotten to know the DJ through multiple festivals that they had played at together.

Waiting through the amount of people, which didn't take long as they ordered their drinks and received them. Walking a short distance away form the bar, Ellie asked Beca, "Wait, what happened to your phone?"

Beca smirked taking a huge gulp of her beverage, "Exactly what I said, I got knocked by Chloe Beale, by accident but um" producing her phone to show for the umpteenth time "yeah it's fucked".

Ellie and Calvin couldn't believe the extent of the damage by the look on their faces. They laughed about it though all agreeing that she can easily get a new phone once back on mainland. Calvin then spoke about the upcoming festivals the three of them would be playing at, agreeing that they should be huge! Ellie sarcastically adding "Should invite your bffl and Aubrey!"

Beca scoffed not really registering the question but going straight to her new dislike of Jessica's career choice and friends "Why would Jess want to go into acting in the first place? It doesn't completely baffle me, I suppose I should have seen it coming knowing her personality but... ugh seriously?"

Ellie shook her head smiling "Have you spoken to her about this? I mean it's Jess here, she's not going to quit singing she's just taking a break. Having a go in the acting industry"

"Wouldn't a certain superficial uptight blonde for example, and those actress slash actor types completely deter you though? I would be really surprised if Jess turned into one herself, she's not like that so why would she want to hang out with people that are?"

"Well her friend Chloe doesn't seem like that at all" Ellie chimed in "You should go meet them on the dance floor, Rihanna is performing shortly"

"Yeah I suppose" Beca lingered on the thought of the red head for a minute, quickly followed by what Ellie had said "Hey wait aren't you both joining me on the dance floor?"

"Maybe soon, Calvin has a few people he wants to talk to and that I want to meet"

Beca rolled her eyes "Fine" taking a mouthful of her drink "more room for me to make a fool of myself anyways" about to make her way through the crowd Ellie caught her attention again, "Hey Beca, take it easy okay?" conveying a slightly worried look as she pointed to the near empty cup in her friends hands. Not bothering to look down at the cup she waved off Ellie and made her way towards the front.

Aoki had finished his set and the crew was now setting up for Rihanna's performance. Making her way past people saying hello to those she knew, she spotted the sight of red hair a couple of feet away. Coming up behind the group, she stood beside Stacie. Huddled in a group they were all chatting away, Jess, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe along with a couple of guys Beca had been introduced too before. They were off some vampire show but Beca couldn't recall their names. _Meh_.

Receiving a smile from Chloe, Beca pointed to her red hair, implying that's how she found them. Chloe giggled and shook her head in response. Jess turned abruptly seeing who had joined them "Beca! Good we were just discussing the TV show Aubrey is on. I honestly can't wait to see the next episode Aubrey!"

_"Great a riveting discussion ahead I'm sure,"_ Beca thought to herself as she forced a smile.

"Yes I mean 7 seasons now and we are stronger than ever, the show has such a huge following, this season is massive there is so much drama and plot twists!"

"What's the character like, that you play?" Beca asked a little flatly, feigning interest and for own amusement to annoy the girl again. It worked.

Aubrey had a combined look of disgust, shock and offence towards Beca. "_So just the usual look"_, Beca thought as she inwardly smirked. Jessica spoke up "Sarah Newlin, a bit of an uptight Christian, hates vampires and is out to destroy them all!" In her best southern accent she continued, "It's on the HBO channel but there aren't just vampires in Bon Temps!"

Beca just nodded, trying to not laugh, as she thought to herself "_What a stretch it must be to become the uptight Sarah New-whatever_". Beca had no idea what Jess meant with the last part and why she had said it in an southern accent, Jess then added "Beca's not one for many TV shows or movies, have to get her the box set for Christmas!" Jess joked.

Much to Beca's chagrin at the prospect she forced a smirked at the joke. With so many responses, mostly negative and sarcastic running through her mind she looked over to where Chloe was smiling at her not wanting to look like the bitch Beca decided to instead give a thumbs up to Jess as she was taking a drink.

"You like musical theatre though?" Chloe suddenly asked. Obviously recalling the drunken story Jess had retold.

Beca's face dropped a little, but composed herself quickly with a forced tight lipped smile, simply replying "Mmhm, suppose" ignoring the confused look on Chloe's face, Beca took another drink, instead directing her eye line to the stage just behind the red head. "Have you seen Rihanna perform before?" asking the group. Instead of an answer Beca found that the group had turned over to talk to others. Chloe was still engaged in the conversation however, responding to the question Beca looked back towards her.

"No I haven't seen her live before, I hear she is fantastic though and that she is doing some acoustic versions which should be great. You've worked with her though right?"

Beca walked closer to the red head so as to continue the conversation without having to try and compete with everyone else's talking and straining to hear her. Coming to a stop in front of Chloe she replied, "Yeah I did, only on a couple of songs but they turned out really great. She was great to work with too."

"I saw you both perform at the Grammy's last year on TV, looked like so much fun for you performing up there. I would be a nervous mess" Chloe laughed and conveyed a scared face as she thought of the situation.

_Seems to know more about me than I do her. Ellie may be right she doesn't seem so bad. Just innocent/pure. Probably won't like my lifestyle very much. _Beca thought tp herself, before answering.

"I did actually, it was great up there on stage. That was my second time performing at the awards, I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit nervous. Once I hit the stage though, all focus, thoughts, emotions, everything it's all on... It's kind of like that all goes on hold. Instead I'm on a high of energy, fun and awesomeness from the music. That sounded pretty lame but it's a feeling that's hard to describe" Towards the last part of her sentence, Beca hadn't really been looking at the red head, instead at the drink in her hands. When looking up to Chloe she had a look of… perhaps admiration or maybe understanding towards Beca.

"Sounds great, I love music also, it can be healing. I can't completely compare of course but, acting brings on a whole new persona. Emotions I had before turning into the character, it allows me to channel those into the role or take on something completely different that the character is facing. It's fun to kind of morph yourself into this person."

"Yeah sounds... challenging"

Chloe laughed at Beca, who was obviously trying to comprehend acting all together "Yes well I enjoy it, very much like you do music" staring at each other for a short moment, she continued "I have to tell you, I'm a huge fan of your music. Pretty sure I have every song you've done or worked on, on my phone"

Beca felt her smirk getting a little too big at the remark, dimming it down a little "Thanks. I've been working on some new stuff"

"Can't wait to hear it!" Chloe interjected "can you say anything yet about the rumor of you working with Justin Timberlake? I worked with him on a project a while back and couldn't help but ask when he might go back into music. Said he was keeping it a secret, the tease"

"What are you a reporter, or perhaps just acting as one?" Beca sarcastically asked with a mischievous look directed at the red head.

Chloe laughed "Or.. just maybe, I'm really into music and am keenly interested in whether or not you are helping JT bring his sexy back"

Beca shook her head, smiling at the somewhat lame connection of her remark, "That's funny, well yes actually I worked on and helped in his new upcoming… song."

"Song? Meaning one? Yeah right, it's going to be a new album right?!" Chloe clearly excited at the possible prospect.

Beca stayed stone faced as she watched the stage and took the last mouthful of her drink "Mm not able to say, perhaps if I had another drink"

"Pshh you tease" Chloe spun around to one of the men standing next to Aubrey. Slide glancing Beca saw an exchanging of words between the two. The next minute Chloe spun back around and handed Beca a new glass of drink.

"Impressive, did you just take his drink?"

"I'm persistent" Chloe stated factually as she quickly raised her eyebrow and smiled at Beca. "Now spill"

"What was the question again?" Beca tried her hardest not to smile but was letting a small grin appear. Teasing the girl was appearing to be quite amusing.

Chloe smiled as she stared back at Beca dead in the eye, with a huff crossing her arms "Beca, oh sweet, Beca would you pretty please tell me if Justin Timberlake will be releasing a new **album**?"

Smirking at the girls' overdramatic sarcasm, she took a step closer towards the red head as Beca got in close, checking to both her left and right making sure no one else may hear her. Locking eyes with Chloe, Beca leaned in inhaling a little just to stall and annoy the woman more. She was going to answer her but instead, "Shhh Rihanna is about to start!" moving to the side of Chloe as the crowd started to move forward, all began clapping to welcome the singer on stage.

Beca smirked and side glanced at the scowling face she was receiving, Chloe leaning in to Beca so as she could hear "This isn't over!"

Their attention was turned to the performance as Rihanna started to sing.

Jess came up behind the girls and started to dance along with Chloe as they sung the words. A few songs in and Beca finally gave in, as both of the girls had been pleading for her to join in with them singing the lyrics. Shaking her head she turned to the two and decided to join in on the fun they were having, putting effort in behind her voice, she burst out singing along with the girls and the rest of the crowd. Beca actually felt like she was having fun, which was reassured as the overgrown smile the red head was showing towards her was now replicated on her own face.


	5. Chapter 5 - Beca Mitchell live in Cancun

**A/N – This is a building story, progression is key as there is more to the characters story. A reason behind it all. Which of course will be discussed in upcoming chapters as Chloe and Beca become closer and better acquainted in their friendship, more will unravel. Much love to you; follow, fav or review. : )**

"Woah take it easy there" Jess laughed as Beca had stumbled a little into the girl, due to the crowd, but mostly from the alcohol intake.

"My bad" Beca wasn't even sure how long they had been out on the dance floor now, but during the performance, Cynthia had been invited up to join Rihanna. Both singing parts of the song and harmonizing together in other parts. It was a song written by Cynthia for the woman. To Beca it felt like it went by in a blur, as Chloe commented on how great her friend was up on stage with Rihanna. Beca agreeing, proud and happy for her friend as she got up alongside her idol, singing the words she had written for the star, before she herself was a renowned singer. Before Beca knew it, 3 other performers had played their set and Cynthia was now half way through her own. She was tearing through the songs and was performing brilliantly with Amy, who joined her in some songs, and being the funny girl that she is, would pretend to be her hype girl, adding some rap. The crowd loved it; all were smiling at the humor, friendship and talent being shown on stage.

Beca looked towards Chloe as the girl nudged her. Waiting for her to elaborate why she had done so. Chloe put her hand around Beca's, slipping the drink out of her grasp, "Well go on!". Beca was still a little confused, widening her gaze from just Chloe, everyone appeared to be looking at her including Cynthia on stage with her hand waving for her to join on stage. _Ahh..,light bulb_. Beca looked back towards Chloe and smiled giving a nod "Thanks". Chloe looked excited, perhaps to see her perform alongside Cynthia. Making her way to the side of the stage Beca climbed the steps and went behind the booth where her laptop and DJing equipment had been set up. Cynthia addressing the crowd as they cheered, "This is one of the first songs Beca and I worked on, along with some others, you might recognize".

Beca kicked the song off placing the beats and additional little remixes into her laptop as Cynthia started singing. Continuing through the current song, Beca started fusing the rest of Cynthia's songs that she hasn't yet sung together, adding some different sounds and beats than the originals, in other words giving it some extra remix flavor, and flow.

Cynthia followed and adapted to the changes with ease as they had done this in the past for other special performances. The crowd loved it, singing along and dancing wildly.

Beca looked up from her DJ station slipping the right headset off to the side so as to hear the crowd. For a high mixed group of celebrities they were actually partying pretty hard.

Spotting the red hair at the front, along with Jessica and the rest of the group, she shot them a smile as she continued on her laptop, taking a high symphonic bridge in between the last songs, building for the drop, Cynthia took a quick breather and swig of water, Beca grabbed the mic off the table in front of her, asking the crowd "You all ready?! Raise your glasses high now! C'mon!"

Cheering in unison the crowd followed the DJ's direction, all drinks being thrust into the air. Jess and Chloe screaming loudly, Beca couldn't help but laugh at the crazy pair, that she was just able to hear them over the music. Beca then continued the songs high as Cynthia started the verse and bought it through for the big finish the crowd hyped and jumping.

Beca came around from her station to the front of the stage to join Cynthia & Amy, as they thanked the crowd, and moved off the stage. Walking they rejoined the group at the front as they were welcomed back warmly by their friends. The group agreed how great the performance was, giving congrats to Cynthia and props to Amy for shaking things up, including Beca, all having a laugh. Jessica quickly spoke "We should get a round of drinks!"

Aubrey spotted a waiter, close in the area of where they were standing, and went over to order some drinks.

Beca walked over to Chloe to get her drink back. Chloe smiled towards the DJ "That was fantastic! You were great up there! Could barely breathe down here it was getting so crazy. I'll have to get myself to a safe spot when you do your full set!"

Beca smiled at the kind remarks, "Thank you, looked like you and Jess were getting pretty wild yourselves. Think I could hear you both over the music at one point"

"I can belt out a song pretty good, Jess and I would go to karaoke with the cast sometimes after night shooting"

Nodding her head, conveying a scared look towards Chloe "Yikes"

Playfully hitting Beca's arm "Hey! We had fun and we weren't that bad"

"I'll take your word for it. You and Jess seem to get along well, you met on an acting job?"

"Yeah she's a great friend, we met on a project way back. Kept in touch afterwards and she told me about wanting to merge into acting. I told her about some parts that were open for a job I was working on at the time. Put in a few words and they were more than accepting of bringing her in. Anyway we've worked on a few TV shows now and... maybe something else in the near future.."

Beca was intrigued her first thought was, _Not a movie!_

She looked at Chloe challengingly not receiving a response or even a look from the girl as she was now directing her eye line at the stage.

_The tables have now turned_.

"Fine I'll tell you about J.T, but you have to tell me what this other 'project' is'"

Chloe didn't respond, continuing to look towards the stage. Beca huffed and turned, walking in front of Chloe into her eye line, raising her eyebrows at the girl. Chloe acting like she just realized, "Oh sorry what was the question again I forgot?"

"Ha ha very funny, okay fine. You've had your payback moment"

Chloe took a step closer to Beca, she was now right in her face. Chloe inhaling, which Beca found herself also to be doing. Suddenly both of Chloe's hands were on her shoulders, spinning Beca around quickly to the stage "You're up!".

"_WHAT?!"_

Beca saw Jesse standing to the side of the stage summoning her frantically with his hands that she was meant to start her set now. Beca smirked a little, knowing and feeling Chloe's smug expression now plastered on her face behind her.

Turning her head backward slightly towards the red head, "Tease" Beca said, smirking as she received a smug smirk and wink in return from the red head along with a small push as Beca then walked towards the stage. Taking the stairs once more an announcement came over the speakers, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Bacardi Boat Bash 2013, please make welcome Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd cheered and clapped welcoming her on the stage, Beca smiling out and throwing a quick wave as she made her way over to stand behind the station once more. The music started up and she began her set.

Half way through the set Beca slipped off the headset and called for Jesse who was off to the side that she was dying for a drink. He watched as she did somewhat of a hand signal for wanting a drink. He nodded and went off. Beca turned back to her booth looking out to her audience, spotting Chloe in front as she moved, swayed and danced to her music. Her smile was intoxicating even from up here Beca felt one forming on her own face. Unsure as to why she wiped it from her face quickly, Chloe looking up to Beca and putting her fist in the air and pointed a finger towards her as she sung the lyrics of the song Beca was currently playing. Beca let the smile reappear before ripping her attention back to her laptop. Putting the headset back on she continued.

Time seemed to go slower, Beca new she was quite tipsy from the alcohol intake, but not heavily so, _although I have had quite a few since arriving on the boat… I think_, Beca thought. Ironically at that thought she was craving another drink, the heat was getting to her, Beca felt as if she was near to fainting. Looking to the side continuously for Jesse, he thankfully reappeared moments later, with... water.

_Eh better then nothing_, she thought. Immediately reaching out for the bottle she skulled most of it, thanking Jesse. Noticing another person beside Jesse, off the side of stage, she went back to her computer and made the arrangement.

Bridging the song into a build for the next, dimming the sound down a little she picked up the mic "You all having a good time out there? Make some noise Bacardi Bash!" The crowd roared, some raising their drinks in response. "Okay, please make welcome, a very good friend of mine, Ellie Goulding!" Swooping the bridge down immediately into the start of the song, Ellie walked out on stage and began singing. Looking out in front of her seeing Ellie, she couldn't help but see the red head again, this time she had her phone out and appeared to be either taking a pic or video. Beca looked right at the camera and smiled.

Seeing Chloe direct her attention from the screen to look at Beca herself, her smile widened a little more, sending a wink also. Beca's vision was not only filled with Chloe but, it was late now, the neon light beams from the spotlights were being thrown all around the crowd, and it looked phenomenal.

Returning her attention to the song, adding some mixes it went great. Ellie performed some covers of Beca's songs that had been done with other artists, all went along smoothly and the crowd loved it. Receiving the signal, Beca cued the last song for her set; a song they had both recently just worked on, Ellie effortlessly began singing 'Stay Awake' as did the rest of the crowd, Beca mouthing the words herself. She rocked her head to the rhythm. Riding out her last song as the bridge came up Beca threw her fist in the air, Ellie walking behind the booth to join her, wrapped an arm around the DJ, "Beca Mitchell everybody! C'mon"

The crowd cheered in response. Beca smiling out, as she caught her friends at the front cheering and having fun, applauding at the performance. With that the song continued and Ellie went back to singing the final verse as she looked at Beca;

**Like a flash before our eyes, we're already into the night,**

**And if it feels like we're dreaming,**

**Believe it, ****believe it.**

Then Ellie moved back out to the crowd as she unwrapped her arm from the DJ she moved back to the front of stage. Beca gesturing that the crowd jump, they complied and it looked awesome. The bridge of the song followed though with Ellie singing a high and powerful;

**(Yeahhh!)**

**We don't have to wait till the morning,  
The sun will never go down.**

**(Yeah)**

**And we will be this way forever,**  
**We've got to take it now.**

**(Yeah)**

**Just stay awake, stay awake,**  
**You can follow us, a pair of eyes**  
**Just stay awake, stay awake.**

The song came to its end, with Beca then picking up the mic once more "Thank you! You have been an awesome crowd. My name is Beca Mitchell, this is Ellie Goulding, who will now take things from here! Party up!".

The crowd roared with applause at the performance.

Walking around to the front she made a quick wave and headed off to the side, meeting Jesse, "Great set! Brilliant the hosts of the event loved every second of it!"

Beca side glanced back at the stage, taking a huge intake of breath as Ellie started her own set. "That's great" Beca replied a little nonchalantly. Jesse looking a little worried "Hey, you okay?"

Beca looked back at Jesse trying to throw a convincing smile, "Yeah.. think the performance just took a bit out of me.. Need another drink is all!"

Jesse wasn't convinced, "Why don't I go see if I can find the co-host and get the room key? It's early in the morning you know? After Ellie's performance everyone will be heading downstairs to bed or leaving."

Before Beca could answer both her and Jesse were asked if they could please make there way out from the side of stage. Fair enough, it was getting a little too crowded and hectic behind there with stage crew, lighting techs etc. rushing around.

Jesse followed as Beca rounded the corner, seeing the dance floor to the left of where they stood, she stopped and turned to face Jesse, "Jesse I'm fine, but maybe we should get the room keys sorted out before the mad rush. Oh and what about my laptop?"

Jesse nodded, "I'll wait here and collect it from the crew once they have disconnected it from the system, I'll meet you downstairs, maybe find Amy and Cynthia too".

Beca nodded and turned making her way on to the dance floor, remembering that the group was still towards the front when she last spotted them before leaving the stage. Hoping that the girls would still be there. Stumbling a little she fell into someone in front of her, "Sorry!". Met with an unimpressed face from none other than Aubrey she moved away from Beca stating, "Watch where you are going, you drunk". For the sake of all that is holy and the event Beca ignored the girl, continuing to move forward, her blood was boiling at the remark. Coming up to a group she spotted Jessica, Chloe, Stacie, Amy and Cynthia were all chatting. Walking over to the group, with her eyes were on Chloe as she was the first to recognize her, immediately radiating a smile at her presence. Somehow it made Beca... feel... calm.

Shooting a quick smile back to the red head she joined in on the conversation.

They all turned giving positive remarks on her set. Thanking them she turned her head to address Amy and Cynthia, "Jesse wants us to sort out our rooms for the night downstairs, he's going to meet us once he gets our equipment" Beca then thought of the others standing there "Are you all staying on the boat tonight?"

Receiving nods and a couple of "Yeahs" Chloe spoke up, "We should join you actually so we can get ours sorted out at the same time"

Beca about to speak again but was cut off, as they were interrupted by a mans voice that was now calling out to them.


	6. Chapter 6 - A bet & 3 Hot Chicana's

**A/N: Hope you are having a great day/night. Here is the next chapter, of which, not all have cliffhangers. I apologize if it's annoying haha. Moreover, that some conversations/bits & pieces are…somewhat left, but the answers will come as they build into the storyline. As always thank you to those who follow, favourite and review! Please let me know your thoughts. Stay fab x**

All turning simultaneously they saw a man with a professional camera holding it at the ready, "Photo for the event ladies?". Everyone formed a line, Beca started to disappear a little, walking to the side, not really in the mood for a photo. Aubrey happily took the opening; out of nowhere she pushed past Beca, and stood posing next to the girls. Flash. Chloe walked up to the cameraman to have a preview as he turned the screen facing the ladies. Beca saw Chloe turn around like she was looking for someone. "Great photo ladies!" Aubrey announced.

Beca finally looked their way once more this time locking eyes with the red heads blue, waving that the she join her. "How about another one?" Chloe announced. Beca stayed out to the side as the girls lined up again, however she was pulled forward by the wrist as the red head, took hold. Smiling and shaking her head she was placed in between Jess and Chloe with the others to the side of them. "Now smile!" Chloe directed her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and with that Beca swung hers around Chloe's back, looked down the lens and smiled. Flash. Flash. "and one more ladies!" Flash. The girls broke off from the pose, Beca kept her arm around Chloe for a second longer as she side glanced at the girl and smiled as their eyes met, Chloe moved forward and took her hand. "Let's check out the photo's" Beca had a glance nodding her approval. The cameraman looked at Beca "Excuse me Miss Mitchell would you mind taking a few photos with these people, they're the ones who won tickets to this event"

"Yeah sure!" Addressing the group as they moved to stand around Beca for the shot "Call me Beca though, please everyone" smiling and saying hello, Beca stood in the middle for the photo. "No need for me to squat right?" Having a joke in reference to her height, most laughed that heard her.

"Okay everyone smile!". Flash. Beca turned signing a few things for people, having small conversations. Chloe wasn't standing too far away as she was asked to take one with the group also. A couple of girls came up to both Beca and Chloe, one of the girls thanking them, "Hi, my name is Holly and I just wanted to say that you have been a great role model for me, the both of you, you've been through so much it's helped me to surpass and deal with my own problems. It's been a dream of mine to meet you both to tell you that and to say thank you. Could.. could I please have a picture with the two of you?"

Chloe was brightly smiling and responded, "That's so nice of you to say Holly! I'm so happy that we have been able to help you in some way, you're never alone and of course you can get a picture get over here!" Chloe put the girl beside her as she stood to her right, Beca joining in on the left. Both of them unaware that they had gone to wrap an arm around the girls back, both their hands were resting on each other. Beca wanted to look at the red head, wanted to slide glance but didn't want to ruin the photo for this kind girl, so she gave her best smile towards the camera. Flash. The girl thanked them immensely once more and went off with her friend. Beca looked at Chloe and couldn't help but wonder what the girl was referring to about Chloe. No doubt Chloe was probably thinking the same about her. Before either of them could talk, Aubrey bursts through the both of them "Well what's this about getting our keys for the rooms? Chloe you coming?!"

"Yes, Bree hold your horses" Chloe made her way behind Aubrey following her to the back of the deck. Beca was nudged forward by Jess, seeing Cynthia and Amy beside her also, "C'mon let's go get the keys for our rooms, I'm exhausted!"

* * *

Now downstairs they all stood waiting for the co-host of the event, Jennifer to finish up with some others. Beca, standing there with the group, could just feel the weight of the alcohol starting to hit her. She decided that the couch over to the side of the set up reception looked, amazing right now. Walking or perhaps she was staggering, she made her way over to the furniture and sat down. Her feet thanking her instantly. Eyeing back over at the desk she saw Aubrey talking to the co-host now, seeing an exchanging of keys. This was the same for the rest of the girls. Taking a moment to close her eyes. Slumping a little on the couch Beca couldn't help but feel the fatigue of the past couple of days burden her, not wanting to linger on the thoughts she opening her eyes and pulled out her phone to check twitter. Beca scoffed, "Yeah... that's right.." Shifting her gaze from the screen she saw a person standing in front of her, who then joined beside her on the couch.

"I've lost count as to how many times I've said sorry, but another one couldn't hurt right?" she laughed a little. Beca smiled in response. "Hey" Beca looked at Chloe, "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks. You know I thought this boat bash was... going to be a little lame. But that crowd up there was.. like any other I play in front of. In all honesty I thought the event would be full of stuck up celebrities, who would rather be fancy then get crazy on the dance floor. I mean, it's just that" Beca couldn't really grasp the feeling; it had been so rare for her, for a while. Chloe waited on her words however, so she continued "I.. had fun, with you, with all of you. This boat bash has turned out to be pretty awesome"

Beca's mind was mentally slapping her, what was this drunken garbage flying out of her mouth. Pull yourself together Mitchell. However the calm feeling returned at her replying words.

"Good, me too. I'm really happy I finally got to meet you Beca.." it looked as if she was going to say more but both of their attention was drawn to Jesse now standing in front of Beca. "Slight problem, I had the key to your room, but helping Amy in her intoxicated state, has passed out starfish style in there. Now you are meant to double up with her, so as everyone can have a bed we are all meant to double up".

Beca cut in before he continued, "That's fine Jesse, I'll sort it out, I'm not going to bed just yet anyway. Did you still have the key?"

"Yes, tore it from her bear grasp" Jesse handed over the card, "But Beca I would suggest you get some sleep soon"

"Yeah I will, I just need to get some air" Beca stood from the couch... slowly. Chloe helping her up, however she didn't seem to be that sober either, swaying a little as she grasped on to Beca's arm. Beca instinctively helping her in return, as she laughed at their woozy state.

"I slipped" Chloe smiled knowing how crappy her own lie was.

"Sure you did Chloe"

Jesse rolled his eyes at the pair, "Please be careful.. the both of you! I feel like your mother but please the sun will be coming up soon-ish, get some rest!" with that he walked, towards the stairs and descended. Jessica than skipped over to the pair, Beca guessing that she too was a little drunk, smiling at them both dumbly she addressed Chloe, "I have our room key! I was going to go to bed until I was told some awesome information, one! They have shots lined up upstairs right now; they're trying to use all the remaining alcohol! Let's go!"

Beca was all for it. About to move forward she realized her arm was still around Chloe's; looking at each other now Beca smiled and asked, "You keen?"

Beca watched as somehow the red head's smile enhanced, "Yeah I'm keen, but Jess what was the other information?"

Jess's smile grew bigger, "You'll both see. Now c'mon!"

Finally letting go of each other, Beca and Chloe walked with Jess up the stairs, immediately immersed in the neon lights, moonlight, singing and the crowd.

Ellie was still performing as Beca looked over, rocking out at usual. They made their way over to the bar, which had thinned a little since the last time Beca had seen it. With Jess to the left of Beca and Chloe to her right, Jess made the shot orders, "Three Dizzy Fizzy Slammers and Three Hot Chicana's, Ai ai ai!" the last part pronounced in an attempt to sound Mexican, making the girls laugh along with the barman. As the barman lined all the shots in front of girls, pouring the mixed ingredients, Beca got serious for a moment addressing the girls "Now, the first one to drink all of their shots, wins!" Jess intriguingly replied, "and what does the winner get?". Beca couldn't really think of anything.. "How about the winner gets to choose one of the other two losers to do a dare?" Chloe looked proud with her idea. Beca laughed, "Well I can't think of anything better... I'm in" Jess nodded in agreement.

The shots had been poured and a small audience was now watching for the competition to go down between the girls. Beca was ready and determined, she had done this many times before, confidant that she had this in the bag. Beca nodded to her friend Kyle behind the bar to start, when he saw fit. "Ready, ladies?". Beca side glanced and saw that all of their hands were hovering above their own shot ready to begin. "GO!".

Beca grabbed the shot downing it and was on to the next, _Oh wow this is strong! _was her immediate thought, pushing it aside however, like the now 5 empty shots on the bar; she focused on the one more to go, which was half gone but... "Winner! Chloe Beale!". Beca was shocked as her head spun to her right to look at the winner, who had her arms in the air in victory.

Looking down to the bar for the evidence, the call was right, she had won. Speechless, Beca could only watch as Chloe laughed, stuck out her tongue cheekily at her and reveled in the win.

"_Well I be damned… and..and-Oh…wow"_, Beca could feel her eyes drooping and the vision blurring even further as the shots hit her. "Jess, I won!" Chloe nudged Beca then, "Hey tell Jess... lets … hey tell her we should go sit over by the railing... upstairs". Beca relayed the message to Jess who's head was slumping towards the bar top, with no response Beca nudged the girl softly, "Did I win?". Beca scoffed as she saw that only 4 shots had been taken by Jess. "Nope, c'mon…. we" rattling her foggy intoxicated brain for the rest of the sentence "we are going upstairs!" Chloe put a hand on the back of Beca's upper arm, probably for support, as they moved towards the stairs. "Oh there's railings, thank god" Jess heaved a sigh of relief.

Climbing the steps carefully and slowly, they made it to the upper deck, the amount of people on the balcony was very little with most now on the dance floor. Making their way over to the far left side corner, they dropped themselves down in the three deck style chairs. "Jess you okay babe?" Chloe stood from the chair and reached over to the girl, who was now resting her head on her hand that was propped up by the chair's arm. "Mmhm I'm fine". Chloe went to seat herself back in the chair beside Beca, but nearly missed. Beca now stood, reaching out and took hold of Chloe's arms, seating her a little more to the right, where the chair was. "Thanks", shaking her head. Beca couldn't take her eyes off the red head, intrigued at why she was shaking her head, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy… and drunk" she giggled, "and I've really had a lot of fun!"

To Beca it sounded like she hadn't felt the emotion in a while either. Taking small step back Beca sat herself back down on the chair beside Chloe.

"Likewise", she laughed, now shaking her head. Chloe looked confused but smiled as she turned her head slightly towards the girl as Beca sat down beside her, "Have I got something on my face?"

"No, it's… down at the bar, well, I honestly, I kinda pegged you as an innocent type. Downing those drinks so quickly… " she was cut off.

"Good I surprised you then, and snatched that game from your grasp" she joked.

"So wait though, are you saying innocent people can't take shots?" she quirked an eyebrow challengingly.

"No, I don't know. I suppose, I mean I thought you would be a little bit like a 'goody two shoes' in a way, but you showed how awesome of a person you are. You can party like the rest of us, that's awesome!" Beca tipped her head to the girl, a successive gesture for a successful description… from a drunk.

Chloe was silent for a little bit, due to the alcohol intake it probably took her brain a minute to register and come up with a coherent response, "Well thanks Beca, I think. You're pretty awesome too" they both smiled and laughed at each other.

"Confirmation of an already known fact m'dear"

"Cocky aren't you" as Chloe joked she looked seriously at the girl, "funny though, I like that. Oh did I tell you I love your music, I love music you know. I go… I go to concerts and festivals whenever I can. But tonight was the first I've seen you play live. You were incredible"

Beca's smile was at its biggest and she didn't care, the drunk fast talking red head in front of her was … "Haha, you're great company you know that? And yeah you told me, I'm really happy that you enjoy my music and the show I did tonight. I'll have to take you with me to a festival in the future!"

Chloe had been staring at Beca intently as she spoke, "I would really love that Beca, maybe I'll even use my winning dare card on you at the festival, make you do something funny on stage"

"Damn, I thought you might have forgotten about that"

"Beca I'm drunk but I'm not completely smashed, we only had that drinking contest like 10 minutes ago!" as she playfully hit the DJ's arm beside her.

Beca shaking her head in response and laughing.

Suddenly Chloe changed her gaze from Beca to the stage downstairs, springing from her chair as Ellie started to sing her new single 'Burn', "Oh my gosh I love this song!"

Beca made the effort and pushing herself off the chair, to stand beside the girl, as they watched the singer from the railing. Beca started to sing the words along with Ellie simultaneously with Chloe, Chloe turning her head abruptly to the DJ, obviously shocked that she knew word for word. It was now half way through the song and they were now joined by a somewhat awake Jess, now standing to Beca's left as she pulled out her phone aiming it at the two singing. Beca looked briefly at the lens smiling as she continued to sing along. Chloe saw this and as Beca took a small step back she stood forward and from Beca's right looked towards the camera, singing a few lyrics eagerly and with energy, then returning to her spot. Jess lowered the device from what Beca could see from the corner of her eye, but suddenly an arm was wrapped around her shoulder, it was Chloe. "Jess! Can you take a photo of us?" Jess nodded and fumbled a little to stand in front of the both of them as they were against the railing, with view of the performance, stage, lights and the background of a very early morning Cancun. Beca tried to compose her drunken state for a good photo with the red head. Chloe looked at Beca and gave her a drunken smile, then turning to Jess "Uh Jess babe.. the photo?"

"Wait for it my second piece of information is about to be shown!" The song was coming to a close in the background and Ellie finished brilliantly, thanking the crowd, the still lightly dark but morning sky was abruptly filled with an explosion of colours. Fireworks had been lit, and it was amazing. Jess took the photo and asked a man near her to take some photos so as she could join. Standing there for a few moments as they posed together for the photos, Jess then went to collect the phone from the man. Beca turned her attention to the fireworks and with a certain red head also in her view, as she too was watching the sky, they both stopped their wandering eyes as their own now connected.

_Her smile, it's..so.. radiant. _Beca couldn't think properly, maybe due to the alcohol, but perhaps it was something else. Her stomach was a flutter, the sight before her making her breathless. But as if she had no control over her mouth, the only words forming in mind, suddenly made itself present, rolling off Beca's tongue as she spoke softly, "You're beautiful".


	7. Chapter 7 - You, Me, EDC?

**Hey all you fabulous readers! I try to keep to the schedule of updating every week, so far so good. However, c'mon people, reviews! It's like fuel for a writers fire! :)**

**Here is a pretty long chapter for you, so enjoy.**

* * *

Her eyes slightly cracked open. _"Oh my god… my head". _Facing down, she guessed by the hard flat surface beneath her, that she was lying on the floor. Putting in a substantial amount of effort Beca propped herself on her elbows to survey the room. A bed to her right, with half a leg protruding out above her, a door directly in front and another to the left. Effort diminished as her elbows gave way, head hitting the pillow. "_Why does it feel like I'm swaying… are we rocking? Oh..fuck…I'm on a fucking boat" _Beca shut her eyes taking a deep breath, so as to try and rid the overwhelming feeling of wanting to vomit. Crawling forward a little towards the door on the left, taking guess on the room it led to, Beca used the wall to help herself up. Swinging the door open she immediately located the sink, staggering to it. Beca turning the cold faucet on, cupped the water to a sizable amount, leaning over the sink, she pressed the water to her face. Doing this a couple times over, it wasn't a great help but it definitely was a start, and made her feel a little cleaner. Taking a look in the mirror, she was surprised to find that only her eyeliner was a little smudged, along with her hair being disheveled. "_Seen worse"_.

Cleaning the eyeliner away Beca was again surprised at finding a brush along with a toothbrush and paste that was around the basin. _"Awesome"_ Brushing her hair and teeth, clearing the taste of alcohol Beca fixed her clothes a little and made her way out of the bathroom. Finding a half awake, star fished Amy on the bed playing with her phone. "What time is it?" Beca croakily asked.

"Too early if you ask me, but we are leaving soon. I got a text from Jesse we are all meeting upstairs, and once we dock & get changed back at the hotel we are all going out for breakfast"

Beca stood there half hunched, still not fully awake and could only muster a nod, as she walked towards the bed seating herself down on the edge. Looking below to see the make shift bed of a doona and pillow on the floor bellow, Beca could now connect the dot as to why her back hurt a little.

Amy must've taken notice, "Sorry about the uh... taking up of the bed here, kinda passed out and you well know the rule not to wake a bear as it sleeps. The same rule applies with me"

First smirk of the day as one appeared on Beca's face at her friends remark, "Never too early to start drinking again is it? Can just prolong this hangover"

"I hear ya, but no. The both of us have taken enough alcohol, last night! Here." Amy reached to the bedside table, throwing a packet of panadol and small bottle of water to the side of where Beca was siting. Immensely thankful she quickly took the panadol and drank the whole bottle. "Ugh.. that was, definitely needed! You bought these onto the boat?"

Putting her phone to the side, Amy propped herself up and made her way to the bathroom, her voice echoing out "Nah I'm telling you these people who organize this event know their shit! They must've thought of all of this stuff, it was there when I woke up."

"Good thinking on their part then" Baca from her sitting on the bed let her body fall back onto the now empty bed, trying to push through the nausea this boat was creating with the combination of alcohol, it was right up there with the worst hangovers. As she lay there, Beca tried to recollect the events of last night the smile returning to her face but was then followed by confusion and a scowl at the thought of Chloe. She had been quite open with the girl last night; it's unlike Beca to be that way with someone instantly, yet it was so easy for her to just unwind for some reason with the red head.

She was a sweet girl, and Beca had fun but… some feeling she couldn't quite place was sitting in her stomach along with the nausea. Overall however, she decided that this boat bash was definitely an experience she enjoyed.

Amy returned from the bathroom, having fixed herself up, Beca felt a tap on her leg that was dangling off the bed, "Oi let's go! They're probably waiting for us, oh and Jesse still has your equipment. I think he ended up taking it back to his room".

"Okaaay" Beca drawled, not wanting to leave the comfort of the soft bed. Amy offered her hand and Beca took it as she hauled her up. "Oh here" Beca turned to see Amy hand her, her phone and sunglasses as she then opened the door and began walking up the hallway. Beca looking down at the cracked phone, smiled recalling the incident, trying to turn it on she could see a few banners alerting her of some notifications but couldn't read it, locking the phone she closed the door behind her and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Meeting Jesse and Cynthia upstairs, the boat docked and they made their way back on to mainland; Beca couldn't help but look around for a certain red head as they waited for a car. With no such luck at spotting her or any of the other ladies, their car arrived and took them back to the hotel. Not saying much to each other in the elevator on the way up, as most heads were hanging due to a hangover, Jesse spoke up before Cynthia and Amy left for their floor as the elevator came to a halt, "Have a shower, get cleaned up and meet downstairs in the lobby in half an hour, to leave for breakfast". The girls nodded, whisperings of "yeah" and "okay" as they left the elevator. Beca slumped against the railing surrounding the elevator, relishing the thought of a shower and sleeping for most of the day, not really keen on breakfast.

Stepping out onto their floor Jesse followed Beca to her room, opening the door,

Jesse placed her equipment on the couch. Beca continued walking towards her room, mind set on a shower, abruptly remembering Jesse was still there she turned to him, "Hey..um, count me out for the breakfast, think I'm just going to get some sleep"

Jesse immediately responding "Don't you want to catch up with everyone? We organized the breakfast last night? Well you, when I say 'we' I mean _you_ girls did and just alerted me."

Beca was dumbfounded at that, she didn't organize any breakfast.. "What? I don't remember tha-"

Jesse cutting her off walked closer to the girl "Beca you really do need to take it slower on the booze"

Beca annoyed that he cut her off along with the lecture, replied, "Jesse, please not now I have a splitting headache, I'm fine. How could I have notified you anway, my phone is busted?"

Jesse just shook his head, "You didn't, Jessica did. Apparently the three of you talked about it early this morning. Which reminds me…have to get you a new phone today also" Jesse noting something in his phone walked towards the open door of the suite to leave "so get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in 20 minutes! Chop chop!" with that the door closed behind him before Beca could even respond. Releasing a defeated sigh, Beca trudged into the bedroom, undressed and hopped in the shower. Completely & utterly refreshing! Changing into some white denim shorts and a colorful printed top, she threw her red high chucks back on along with putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. Running out of time, quickly applying some make up, swiftly placing her sunglasses back on, grabbed her phone, and purse making her way out the door and to the elevator.

Now in the elevator Beca tried to recall this morning, not remembering them even talk about breakfast.. _last thing I really recall was the drinking contest, talking with Chloe, though I'm kinda hazy on what was discussed it must've been positive, I remember her smiling and laughing. _Subconsciously a smile now appeared on Beca's face at the image. _ The fireworks with Chloe..and Jess. Then I… nope I can't remember anything after that. Somehow made it back to the cabin though, which is good. Have to ask the girls at breakfast. _

With that the elevator doors opened to the lobby. Walking out and turning to the left she saw her friends standing by reception. Joining them, they were told the car was out the front, making their way into the vehicle. "So where are we going?" Amy enquired, "I'm in need of some seriously good hangover food right now!"

Jesse turned to the driver first stating that the place was called Dolce Vita. The chauffer nodded and began driving. Jesse then turned to Amy, "Not sure of this place, again Jessica sent all the details, should be good though! I'm also starving!"

They sat silently for a while before Cynthia spoke up, "Just so we are clear about the up coming days, you guys are still fine with me taking a holiday trip?"

"Of course it's fine Cynthia, hey why not continue your break!? Both you, and Amy have well and truly deserved it! We'll meet up again in a few weeks time anyway" Jesse responded.

Amy's smile got bigger, "I haven't been home in I don't know how long! Can't wait to catch up with some old mates, have a BBQ. No there will be no shrimp flipping you stereotypical yanks!... okay slight chance that there may be shrimps"

Beca was a little disappointed that the girls were leaving her so soon again, but Amy always found a way to crack a small smile from her. However Beca understood they missed home, with Cynthia returning to Oklahoma and Amy returning down under they yearned to visit friends… and family. Jesse was right however; she would see them again in the upcoming weeks for a festival event. Till then Beca had some time to fill here and there between festivals, perhaps some relaxation… or partying.. yes that sounds a great plan.

With that the car pulled to a halt. It was a beautiful sunny day in Cancun, as Beca got out of the car and followed the others into the quaint restaurant, which had a perfect view of the beach in front. Jesse spoke to one of the employees as she gestured for them to follow. Leading them to an outside deck, immediately spotting the familiar red hair glistening from the direct sun, Beca looked around the table to see that had ten chairs set up. Aubrey sat at the end of the table with two other men; Beca couldn't remember their names just that they were on the same TV show with the blonde… _or something like that._ Jessica was seated next to Chloe with Stacie across from them. The waitress stopped in front of the table, gesturing to take a seat then after a short moment walked back inside. Everyone greeted one another and took a seat. Jesse sat at the head of the table with Amy and Cynthia on his right, Cynthia seated next to Jessica. Beca sat on the left of Jesse, next to Stacie. Beca smiled at the girls across from her, her eye line drawing downwards to the table where a jug of water had been left. Picking the jug up she topped up her glass; drinking it instantly she refilled it again before putting the jug back in the middle. Eliciting a giggle from the red head and Jessica in front of her, Beca reached forward for the jug again, "Did you want some? Speak now or risk the chance of waiting for another jug!"

Chloe picked up her glass, and held it forward for the brunette "Thank you!, Ugh I don't know how I managed to wake up this morning" she joked "but I definitely had a great night, that event was so fun!"

Jess silently agreed with a nod, as she seemed to be still in recovery mode. Beca couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed due to the huge sunnies sitting on her face.

Beca couldn't help but smile at the remark "Yeah about last night, what happened after the fireworks? Little hazy about that, I did end up back in my cabin though which is a plus". With the sun shinning down, Beca could only see a smile due to the bright red head having on her sunnies as well. Beca's back was to the sun on the patio, so she raised her glasses to sit on her head, to have a better vision of the girls.

Chloe's hair was shining glossily due to the suns rays, making Beca wonder if that was her natural hair colour… _it really suits her….wait…why am I thinking about her damn hair colour?!_ Broken from her thoughts as Chloe spoke.

"Well we were watching the fireworks which was… amazing" quirking her head to the side as she took a slight pause "actually beautiful is the word I think you used" a smile forming on her face.

Jesse scoffed, "She used the word beautiful or tried to sound it out? Wait you were intoxicated who knows what came out of your mouth" Jesse half joked giving Beca that dumb smirk.

Beca just sat there, immediately remembering her said words. A weird feeling made its presence known, now swirling around in her stomach, recalling looking at the fireworks than into the most vivid blue eyes. _Are her eyes always that blue? Uh, what the fuck Beca stay on topic here. _Confusing Beca, was this unknown swirling weird emotion in her stomach… quite similar to the one she felt last night. Honestly feeling a little embarrassed, not that Beca would show she just laughed it off shortly and took another drink.

Beca had the impression Chloe was waiting on her words, but after a moment she continued, "Well.. you and Jess went on to have a short dance battle, that got pretty intense. It was a close call. Then with Jess about to fall over we decided to call it quits. I'm not even sure what time it was but you somehow remembered where your room was. Walking down the hallway though, we all agreed to do breakfast, Jessica sent Jesse a text"

A less than impressed Jesse spoke next, "Yes a 5:40am text woke me, thanks for that Jess. Don't know how you all still had the energy, especially you Becs. That's two nights in a row now!"

"Oh my gosh really? Sorry bout that Jesse" Jess pulled out her phone, obviously checking her messages.

"What can I say I'm a trooper", Beca stated proudly at Jesse's question "Apparently these girls are too! Well of course I know Jess is but Chloe… well, she won"

Beca shot a sly expression to the red head. Most looked confused, however at the two who were now smirking at each other. Aubrey breaking the silence, "What's she talking about? I hope you condoned yourself in a proper manner Chloe"

_God was this woman raised by nuns or is she her mother. _Beca thought as she looked away to her right rolling her eyes towards Jesse, displaying her annoyance with the blonde.

Chloe giggled at the blondes remark, who's melody bought Beca's attention straight back to the girl, but before she could speak all attention shifted to the waitress returning, now asking for their orders. Once she had made her way around the table writing the meals & drinks down and made her way back inside, Chloe addressed the question. "Well, when we headed back upstairs to the bar a drinking challenge was issued"

Jesse interjecting as he looked towards the brunette, "Let me guess…Beca"

Beca scoffed, "Jessica, tsk tsk"

Jessica just smirked along with Chloe, both Amy and Cynthia both drawled back "Beca" they nodded in agreement.

Amy looking shocked for a minute as she drew breath, connecting the story together "Wait.. Beca didn't win?!"

Beca shot back a response "Shh Amy don't ruin the story. Let Chloe finish"

Chloe dipped her head in thanks, "Well we had… 'seis' shots each. Anyway, with most of the people lined up for the bar watching, I won! Beca was right on my heels though, it was close"

Aubrey took a moment to translate 'seis' than exclaimed, "That's six shots, Chlo!" sounding worried as she gave Beca an unhappy glance, as if she had forced the red head to drink the shots.

Chloe turning to her blonde friend with a smile, "Aubrey it was fun, relax".

Amy now shocked, spoke loudly, "Whaaat?! You beat Beca?! You must've tossed those babies back! I haven't known her to lose a drinking game yet.. well… until now. Solid effort, there Beale!"

Chloe laughed at the Aussie blonde, looking at Beca as she brightly smiled.

"Guess I finally met my match", Beca simply added taking a sip of her water. It got quite for a moment between the two, breaking their gaze away from one another was the sound of Amy once again.

"What was the bet?!" she excitedly asked.

"As the winner she has a dare to issue, of which she is still yet to use on either Jess or I"

Laughing as others around the table kept talking amongst each other, their discussion soon simmered down as the waitress returned with their food. To say that the whole table must've been famished would be an understatement; their plates were quickly empty, Beca surprising herself at how hungry she actually was. Finished with eating they talked amongst themselves for a little while. With the brunch now coming towards its end, Jess asked Beca a question, "So what are you all up to after this? Relaxing for the day?"

"Replacing my phone first up I think, other than that, yeah just relaxing in Cancun before we leave tomorrow"

"Oh really, where are you heading?" Chloe intrigued.

"Vegas, baby!" Beca replied upbeat "Leaving early in the morning, I have a festival to perform at tomorrow night"

"Oh great! Big festival?"

"She's headlining and is one of the closing acts for EDC, you popular DJ you" Jessica teased.

Chloe quirked her head at the acronym, puzzled. Beca answering her question, "Stands for Electric Daisy Carnival, yeah it's a pretty big festival. It's a three day event, so I'm performing on the last night should be great!"

Chloe nodded, "Awesome sounds-" before she could answer her phone rung, Beca couldn't place what emotion she was displaying on her face, it seemed happy but maybe a little forced, maybe it's just in Beca's head. The red head excusing herself from the table to take the call walked over to the far empty side of the restaurant patio. Beca remembering her own phone and how she wanted to get it restored ASAP.

"Well girls and guys, I'm quite tired and am heading off tomorrow also, so I need some beauty sleep, plus I have to pack" Stacie stood placing some money down on the table as she collected her bag, making her way around the table to hug and say her goodbyes. Coming to Beca she stood to receive a tight hug from the woman, "Keep in touch Mitchell! We have to get together again, all of us, like this more often!"

_Minus a certain blonde, _Beca smirked keeping that thought to herself as she replied, "Definitely! I will be back in the social networking circle once I get this phone fixed! Loved catching up with you I'm sure we'll get together again soon"

Stacie let go and stood back from the girl, "Yes we will!" dropping her voice to a sweet and calm one she looked Beca in the eye as she quietly spoke, "You look good by the way Mitchell, you really looked like you had fun last night. Love you" with another quick hug from her great friend Beca sat back down in the chair shooting her a thanks and a tight-lipped smile at her remarks, _what did she mean by that_. With that, Stacie gave her last wave to the group and went over to the red head to say a quick goodbye, walking out of the restaurant. Aubrey then turned in her chair to talk to Jess, "We are going to the beach for a while, so we will meet you back at the hotel later on, unless you want to join" Jessica politely declined and with that the blonde and her two guy friends got up from the table said their goodbyes. Beca forcing a smile, thankful that she was leaving.

Receiving a glare in return, Aubrey spoke to the table before walking off "Nice to meet you all" _laced with fakeness_ Beca thought to herself. With that the red head returned to the table after exchanging words with Aubrey. "Sorry about that" Chloe sitting down once more.

"Not a problem seems like everyone has some other plans" Beca exclaimed, "Think I will take my leave also though so I can get this new phone sorted out"

Beca in all honesty was kind of hoping they would want to join, but at the same time couldn't help but feel the need to talk to Chloe about her mistake of words last night…

_She meant the fireworks not Chloe…that they were beautiful.. not that this girl isn't beautiful, I suppose. That's not the point… _Beca internally scolding herself, but when has Beca ever had to explain herself, why should she? _I was drunk, end of story.._

Chloe had turned to Jessica, an exchanging of words taking place between the two quietly, Jessica then asking the remaining group, "We'll join you if that's alright, haven't got anything else planned for the day"

Beca smiled at the girls, Jesse enthusiastically speaking before Beca could, "Yeah of course tag along!"

Jesse then called for the waitress to get the check. Once they had paid they made their way out the front, walking the short distance to a mall arcade around the corner. Jesse finding a phone shop, turned to Beca "You lovely ladies can wait out here if you like, this won't take long" Beca agreed as she handed across her phone and Jesse went into the shop.

Cynthia, Jess, Beca and Chloe stood just outside huddled in a group. Amy speaking up "Have any acting jobs coming up girls? Or taking a break for a while?"

Jessica spoke first, "Well… there is a new remake movie in the works, and word is that they are looking for some singers, dancers and of course actors to fill the parts. Both Brittany and myself have gotten a call for the possibility of lead characters! It's not set in stone yet, but I can't help get excited at the possibility!"

Amy and Cynthia both clamoring to give celebrations and congratulations, "Wow sounds like it would be fun!"

"My friend did one of those movie types years ago, she said it was one of the best, but grueling experiences. Before they even start shooting you have to learn the choreography if there is any, learn and record the songs" Cynthia listed.

"Yeah well we won't hear for a while yet, but gosh it's nerve racking at the same time!" Jess said.

"Jess you've performed in front of thousands all by your 'wee' self before" Beca finally joining the conversation.

Eliciting a chuckle from the girls, "Yes but this is different! Especially if I'm acting next to this one, she's already done one similar in the past" she bumped the red head. Chloe smiled, as she looked at her best friend "Jess you will be fine, you're fantastic. Not to mention you're the one that can really sing!"

Jess scoffed, but at that Beca turned her head from Jess to Chloe speaking before any could "You can sing?"

She shrugged "Not really, I've got to take some classes beforehand. Scratch that, many classes beforehand. If I get the part of course"

"You said remake. Of what?" Beca asked them both with Jess replying, "Fame. Not sure if they will keep it the same, the title I mean or change it around, as I said it's still in the works"

Jesse returned from the shop, walked over to Beca handing her a new phone "There you are, they just replaced the phone, same number and they backed up your info and restored it"

"Thank you!" Beca ran her hand over the now smooth unbroken screen, unlocking the phone she saw numerous notifications, messages and calls but before she could begin to read them all Amy spoke, "Well it is a pretty long trip for me back home and only just realizing the time, like Stacie I gotta pack and get myself sorted out, so I'll catch you all later!" Amy made her way around and hugged the girl's goodbye, with Cynthia also deciding to join Amy to head back to the hotel as they both leave for the airport later on this afternoon. Beca hugged them both tightly "I will see you both soon!"

"Right back at ya Becs!" Cynthia said, "Keep yourself safe shrimp!" Amy added as they waved off before seating themselves in a car, Beca and the group waving them off.

With Jessica and Jesse talking amongst themselves, they had decided to go for a walk along the beach front towards the girls hotel, Chloe and Beca walking along behind them.

"Hope I didn't make a fool of myself too much for you last night" Beca sarcastically said.

Chloe chuckled, "Not at all, I think you were pretty funny actually. We were all pretty drunk, I was basically carrying Jess the rest of the way when we left your cabin"

"You were both in my cabin?"

"No silly, I helped you with your key, then we slowly made our way down the hallway. How'd you feel when waking up, I forgot we were on a boat for a moment there, I was wondering why I felt so nauseous"

Beca now chuckled, "Yeah I hear you on that! I felt the exact same, not to mention I must've just passed out on the floor and slept there. Amy took the whole bed for herself"

"You're kidding! That's funny"

Beca nodded in response, as they continued walking along the beach strip. Beca suddenly came up with an idea, not really thinking on it, just saying what came to mind. Turning to the red head walking beside her, "Hey what are you and Jess up to for the next couple of days?"

Chloe thought for a moment, "Not sure it's up to us really, but we do have to be in San Diego in 4 days"

Beca's smile brightened, "That works out great!" Beca abruptly coming to a halt along the footpath, calling out in front of her "Hey Jess!" with that Jessica and Jesse had stopped walking to turn back around to Beca. "With Amy and Cynthia having to go, why don't you join me, well Jesse and I, to Vegas? I got two free tickets with your names on them and with that the fun can continue!" _Because I definitely don't want it to stop, as much as I love Jesse, with Amy and Cynthia gone I need some extra friends/entertainment!_

Jessica and Jesse had walked closer towards the pair, now standing directly in front of them.

Jesse had no debate against it as he and Beca both watched the girls look at each other, clearly trying to deliberate on the offer. Jess seemed keen but Chloe looked a little unsure, with that Beca had the urge to continue the sales pitch "You wanted to join me at a festival right? I can promise you, that you'll be in a safe spot with me for my performance"

Beca couldn't explain it, she's sober yet the words just flew out of her mouth on instinct she didn't want her time with these girls to stop. Beca found herself holding breath, not letting it show but felt unhappy, her stomach in a knot that they were to be going their separate ways now. _Why?_ As far as Beca is concerned the party/fun doesn't have to end, she wanted Chloe and Jessica to come with her. _I'm positive they feel the same way, Cancun has been amazing….. c'mon.. _Beca now achingly waiting on the red head's response.

Chloe was gaze was pointed towards the ground, as she seemed to be still considering the prospect of the sudden trip. But as she raised her head Beca was greeted with that bright, vibrant smile she had quickly grown fond of.

* * *

**Next chapter, shall be an unraveling one. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Electric Daisy Carnival

**Thank you to those who reviewed. It made me revise and come to the decision in making this chapter a lot longer than it was originally. Although predominantly the P.O.V is Beca, I'm easing into a bit of Chloe P.O.V, along with some other characters in the coming chapters. We really start to delve into Beca's back story. So enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when they were ushered to a VIP section of the airport to wait for their flight. Beca sat with Chloe on the built in couches with Jessica and Jesse sitting adjacent from them. Jesse was slumped in the chair with his earphones plugged in, his head hung back on the couch, catching up on some sleep still. Jess was also on her phone, texting numerous people by the look and sound of it. Chloe now stood from the couch as she was still receiving texts and now calls from Aubrey and someone else Beca assumed, _that crazy blonde couldn't be the only one calling her most of this morning_, she thought as she watched Chloe walk to the other side of the room.

It was all rush last night when the girls agreed to join. Chloe ringing the others to tell them and also to ask if they would like to join, making Beca cringe that the blonde could be joining. Relief when Chloe passed on the message that she and the others would not be joining. Packing as quickly as possible they all had been picked up and taken to the airport, this morning. The flight had since been delayed for another hour, luckily it was an early flight so there was no concern that they wouldn't make it on time.

Beca was running on coffee at this point, she didn't care for sleeping much unless it was induced by alcohol, it allowed her to sleep easier. However she couldn't help but let her eyes flutter close a few times, perhaps a short nap on the plane. With that Beca remembered her phone had notifications for message and calls amongst others, that she was yet to check, reaching for her phone in her pocket, now having the time to look. Sliding the phone open she checked her twitter first, a smile appeared as she saw that Chloe had now started to follow her and that they had both been tagged in a post by Jess. Before checking that she hit follow on Chloe's account.

Seeing the photo made her already in place smile, grow bigger "My girls" was the caption with 4 photos uploaded of the three of them on the upper balcony with fireworks in the background. "_We did pretty well at looking.. somewhat sober in these_" Beca thought, chuckling to herself. Saving them into her phone, she came across a couple of just herself and Chloe, with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, they were laughing at something. At what Beca wasn't sure, they were laughing at plenty last night. The photo sustained the smile on her face though, along with the second one of them both smiling at the camera with a bright red and purple night sky background from the fireworks.

Reposting them on her own page she replied on Jess's: "Hot Chicana's are my new thing!" Tagging both, JessicaJackles & ChloeBeale.

About to exit the app, her phone vibrated and gave a tweet sound for a reply from Jess already. Her smile quickly changed to worry as it read, "Check out the vid! You crazy babes, you ;)"

_Oh great, what video?!_ Looking up from her lap she locked eyes with a now smug looking Jess across from her.

_Please don't be of this dance battle that apparently happened!_ Beca immediately thought it to be of that.

Pressing play on the instagram post, Beca's vision and ears were filled, with a barely audible Chloe and herself singing, along to Ellie's live performance of Burn which overpowered in the background.

Looking not so sober in this one, but it reconfirmed her feelings last night of having fun. As it finished Beca let out a small laugh and smiled over to Jess. "Wow, we sound..."

"Drunk!" Jess finished.

"Ugh, I was going to say fierce!" Beca laughed, along with Jess who was sarcastically nodded "Mmhm sure babe". She then went back to her phone, with Beca doing the same, now checking for any missed calls and messages. Her face became stern as she saw 3 missed calls from Jason. Switching to messages he had also sent: _Beca, how are you? Great news, I found it. Look you can come and pick it up whenever you like, just please call me back. _

Beca was ... happy, relieved but was joined with anger and sadness. Before she had time to think on that situation, Chloe plonked herself back down beside her. She looked quite exhausted, "Well no chance of having a nap before tonight is there?" she joked but was turned serious as she saw Beca's unhappy expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah" Beca nodded with a small smile, not even bothering to try and sell it. She felt drained before and after that message, even more so. But she continued not wanting the red head to ask any further questions "You can have a nap on the plane and we should have plenty of time before the event. I'll be heading there a little earlier myself to pass over my equipment and get settled in, see some others perform but if you want, I can arrange that you and Jess can join later if you want to get some sleep?"

"Nonsense!" She laughed "We'll be there, I'm not shy of doing 3 day benders"

Beca laughed "Oh, you call this a 3 day bender? That's cute"

Chloe smirked at the brunette, "Don't tease me Beca, I'm dangerous. I have a winning dare to issue and I'm not afraid to use it"

Beca went to reply as she looked into those great blue eyes and devilish smirk, but couldn't, she just…. her breath hitched a little at the attempt. Trying to then pass it off as a laugh. _What was that? _Thinking it was the lack of sleep, she was just somewhat.. captivated by the red head, in the sense that she can make Beca feel.. unburdened. This girl is funny, sweet and not at all stuck up which is a plus, it was nice, she was nice.

Chloe then chuckled awkwardly as she pulled her gaze to looking around the room as they had just been sitting there staring at each other. Beca too drew her attention away, pretending to look at something on her phone. With that Chloe whipped her head back to Beca "I knew you and I were going to be fast friends, I'm really excited to be with you.. a-and Jesse of course on this trip!"

Beca locked eyes with the bright vivid blue inches in front of her, "I'm really happy we are Chloe, even more so that you decided to join. It's going to be a fun trip!"

"I don't doubt that for a minute! You'll have to look out for me at this festival though! I haven't been backstage and through all the craziness before" Chloe replied excitedly.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I plan to have you right by my side" Beca smirked, "Unless you plan on leaving me" she joked.

Chloe's smile was at its peak, "Never, there's no where else I would rather be!"

Beca felt her own excited emotions now bouncing around inside her, both at the comment and thoughts on the event with her friends tonight.

"Beca-" Chloe seemed to have wanted to say something important but was cut off as an airhostess came to the door advising them the flight was now ready and boarding. Collecting their bags they followed the air hostess, swiping their boarding passes they were welcomed onto the jet, Beca dropping herself into a chair on the left along with her bag, beside her. Jessica and Chloe sat together on the right and Jesse at the very back with a small desk set up for his laptop to continue the business side of things. Chloe and Jess were chatting quietly while Jesse was eagerly waiting for the plane to take off so as he could set up his laptop, Beca even more so, to work on some new mixes. The plane took off shortly; they were now in the air & on their way. Beca had since set up her laptop on her lap with her earphones in. She wasn't sure how long she had been working on her mixes. With everything on Beca's mind it seemed to take longer to create something that was up to her standard. Broken from the screen in front, Beca looked to her side to find the red head now seated next to her, looking at the screen with intrigue. Slipping an earphone away, "Making something good?" Chloe asked.

"Meh it's alright, I think the lack of sleep might be catching up to me. It's not right and it's frustrating." Looking at Chloe she could see in the background, that Jess appeared to be fast asleep with her head slumped to the side.

Chloe suddenly grabbed the earphone Beca had dropped and placed it in her own ear, moving a tad closer to the brunette bringing her head in towards hers, watching the screen. Chloe moved her hand to press play on the mix but Beca quickly stopped this, placing her own hand on top of the red heads.

Chloe shifted her gaze to meet the brunette's. Beca's mind now fumbled with the sentence she was about to say, once their hands and eyes connected, it bought her thought process to an abrupt halt. Her mind finally connecting to her mouth after a short moment "I-I'm not finished… it's not any good"

Chloe didn't move but kept her eyes locked on the brunette, not saying a word Beca instead received a dipped head to the side along with the best 'pretty please' expression the red head could muster. _How does she do that?!_

"Ugh.." Shaking her head as she laughed, Beca caved, and ridiculously quickly for her own liking "Okay, fine". Chloe continued to move her hand, Beca now allowing her, removed her own as the red head pressed play. Beca just closed her eyes as the array of sounds filled the earphones, wanting to listen and not yet see the red head's expression. She cared so intently on her opinion, _but_ _why?_ She let her listen to a mix she wasn't yet complete with, _why?!_ It gnawed at Beca, slightly annoying herself. Beca let her mind fade back into the music, hearing her own emotions of both anger and sadness pour through from the mix.

* * *

_Beca I'm so sorry. Beca? Beca look at me. The brunette sat there, numb… just numb. She stared emptily forward at the white wall in front, bright lights illuminating them further, yet only darkness was surrounding her. Blurs of people, moved quickly in and out of her vision as they walked past. The feeling of her hands, uncontrollably shaking, they won't stop, refusing to look down at the red liquid that stained them. She had a jacket on but has never felt so unbelievably cold. Things felt like they were in slow motion, though her mind was rushing. It was too much, like a constant battle was exploding in her head. The event replaying on a loop like a horror show, the images pierced into memory. Entrapped within the dark corners of her own mind. "I can't breathe, I need air, why is it so hot in here?! I can't go outside, I'm trapped both mentally and physically". Her heart felt non-existent, as did the world and the people standing around her right now. Her body was slumped on the hard gurney she had been sat on before her strength completely depleted, no longer being able to stand. The internal ache of pain inflicted, it was tearing through her mind, like poison slowly seeping through, paralyzing and destroying her. _

_Beca… Beca!.._

"Beca? Hey?"

Soft words waking her, along with a nudge into her shoulder from someone, Beca lifted her head slowly to find that it had been resting on Chloe's shoulder. _She had fallen asleep? For how long?_ Beca raised her hand to her head, rubbing her forehead slightly as she received a worried look from Chloe, however her eyes seemed to be a little droopy Beca noticed, she must've only woke up too. _Did she wake her? _

"Sorry" she lifted herself away from Chloe, sitting up right she found her laptop had been closed and placed back in her bag on the ground, guessing Chloe had done so for her. "Thanks, how long have I been out?"

"That's okay" she hesitantly replied, "uh the whole flight, but we are about to land soon"

Beca gave a quick nod and turned to look out the window at the remark but suddenly, she felt a hand on top of her own, snapping her eyes back into Chloe's, "I-I think you may have been having a nightmare"

Beca didn't really want to look into those beautiful confessor type eyes, making herself busy with checking her laptop and bag, hastily moving her hand out from underneath Chloe's "Oh, uh sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you"

Chloe dipped her head to try and grab the brunette's eyes but failed, "That's fine, you must've needed the sleep, and you just passed out during the song, which was a really interesting mix by the way"

"Thanks" Beca replied softly, still keeping her eyes elsewhere.

"You sure you're okay?"

The aeroplanes' symbolic tone could now be heard, along with the hostess "Please fasten your seatbelts for landing".

"Yes" Beca answered after the interruption.

"Beca, you know you can talk to me right, I care-"

"I'm fine Chloe" which came out a little too irritated and direct, as she secured her seatbelt around herself.

Chloe was taken back by the snap, reluctantly nodding, "Okay, well um... I better go wake up Jess". With that Chloe undid her seatbelt and went back over to where Jess was, waking the girl and getting their things ready.

Beca released a frustrated sigh, as she now tried to shake the guilty feeling sitting in her stomach, of the unnecessary scolding words towards her new friend. It was more of a reflex her attitude, when anything or anyone near touches the subject for Beca. With that she put her head back as the plane began its descent.

"Thank you for flying with us today, welcome to Las Vegas" the airhostess said as they passed her on their way down the stairs. Saying their thanks, they were ushered into a limo for the drive to the hotel. It was a short drive, no one saying much, as they entered the hotel. Walking into the foyer, some people noticed who they were and began taking photo's on their phones, saying hello. Staff quickly helped them with their bags taking them up to the penthouse. As they entered the employee kindly advised, "If you need anything please let us know immediately, please enjoy your stay here at the Skyloft" and with that she handed the keycards to Jesse and closed the door behind her.

Beca dumped her bag on the couch and made her way over to the small bench of the bar where some complimentary wines had been left. Not caring for the brand or label Beca helped herself a full flute glass without so much as a word, she then walked down the hallway to her now chosen bedroom, more specifically the bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

Chloe looked on with worry, as her eyes followed the brunette down the hallway till she disappeared. Wanting desperately to follow her, but decided against it, after the plane, best to just give her space. Worrying her even more was Jesse as he tried to hide his own concern, blanketing his facial into a smile, as her eyes fell on him. He walked towards the balcony, opening the sliding door and whistled "Very nice" he crouched down to feel the temperature of the pool, which could also be done inside the penthouse as it was conjoined, finally sitting himself down on a patio chair he pulled out his phone.

Jessica nudged Chloe, "Hey we can have our own rooms so help me with these bags"

Chloe and Jess walked back to the door where their suitcases had been left and wheeled them into their rooms which were beside each others, Beca's was at the end, which left the other room to the left of Jessica's free for Jesse. Chloe couldn't resist but peer into the end room in search for the brunette as she helped Jessica into her room, but to no avail.

* * *

Beca cleared her face, with a hefty amount of water, relishing the sensation, as she took a deep breath, it began to cool her down. If only it had the same effect on her mind, which was still over analyzing the crazy day so far. Drying her face on the towel that hung behind the door, Beca picked her glass back up as she opened the bathroom door, to find Chloe now standing in her room with her luggage, "Hey I just thought I would help and bring in your suitcases, clear the hallway. We have some time to kill it's…. 2pm. When you're settled let us know if you want to do anything"

"Thank you Chloe" she smiled but it faltered as her minds' analysis reminded her of the harsh tone with Chloe earlier, guilt immediately returning in her stomach. So before Chloe left the room she spoke up, "I hope… I didn't mean, what I said on the plane before to sound so… rude, I'm sorry"

"Not a morning person?" Chloe joked.

Beca just tightly smiled as that wasn't the whole truth, but waited to hear if it had sufficed, for now.

"That's okay Beca, I didn't mean to push the situation" she wanted to add that the brunette had been mumbling something; maybe it was a name and that she had been moving a little erratically, which had woken her. But she left it, not wanting to stir the situation right now, for now.

"Yes, well I just realized that I forgot to offer you a drink, would you like one?" Beca walked back through the hallway to the kitchen with the red head following, wanting to uplift the spirits.

"No I'm okay thanks it's only 2 in the afternoon Beca!" Chloe joked.

"Chloe it's a Sunday afternoon and we are in Vegas right now! C'mon loosen up. Jessica! Do you want a drink?" Beca called out down the hall, Jess ducking her head out from the bedroom door "Yeah sure, I've just got to make a couple of calls then I'll be out there!"

Beca gestured towards the girl as she had retrieved an empty glass, waiting on the red heads response.

"You're a bad influence on me Mitchell, okay fine just half a glass though please" Chloe stepped forward to the kitchen counter.

Beca smirked as she poured half a glass for her friend. Clinking the glasses in cheers.

"What time are we leaving for the festival?" Chloe enquired.

"Uhmm, well I start my set at 12:30am, so probably leave at around 8 or 9pm. Usually there is a tent set up around the back where artists and DJ's have drinks, mingle and perform some sets out back before we go on live. Calvin and Ellie will be there too actually, he's on straight after me", which reminded Beca as she pulled out her phone, texting Ellie, double-checking that she was still attending.

"Wow sounds like I'm in for a long night and morning" Chloe took a sip of her drink.

"Honestly I suggest you get some sleep if you want too, otherwise we better stock up on the energy drinks when we get there!"

"Sleep is for the weak!" Jess rounded the corner and made her way into the kitchen scooping her glass into her hand and taking a sip.

Both the girls laughed in response. Jesse returned from outside, he appeared to be on a phone call, "I'll be back soon ladies, I'm going to pick up all our credentials for tonight and run some other errands. Beca, behave yourself! Check your equipment for tonight!" the door closed behind him.

Beca downed the rest of her drink, "Did you see the lovely photo's and video, that Jess posted of us on instagram and twitter?"

Chloe looked at Jess with worry, "I saw the photo's but what video?!" Chloe ran back down the hall and into her room to retrieve her phone.

Beca laughed as she watched the girl. Jess stepping forward to Beca, "How have you been?" with a normal but laced with seriousness.

Beca shrugged, "Yeah I'm okay".

Jess didn't really buy it but moved on with the conversation.

"You seemed like you were having a lot of fun with us in Cancun! It was great to see. I miss that genuine smile of yours"

Beca only showed a small smirk, "I did... actually. It turned out to be a pretty fun event. I'm happy that you were both able to tag along with me here"

Chloe came back down the hall before Jessica could answer, "Oh my gosh, Jess I can't even remember you filming this. We rocked it out though" she nudged Beca's shoulder.

"Indeed we did" Beca's smile brightened. She left her glass on the kitchen bench and walked over to the couch picking up her laptop and setting it up on the huge dinning table. "I just want to get some of these new mixes I've been working on to be ready for tonight, as I said you can get some sleep the two of you or go for a wander"

Jess spoke up "Ohh I saw I really nice dress shop on the way in that I have been dying to re-visit since I was last here! Think we'll head there for a bit" Jess then walked down the hallway to grab her bag.

Chloe nodded to Jessica that she would accompany her, walking towards Beca she stole the brunettes eyes away from the screen, "Don't have too many parties while we are gone!" she joked. "Won't you join us?"

That last part sounded like disappointment to Beca, making her second guess for a plit second but replied "No. Thanks though Chloe. Both of you have fun, by the time you get back it will most likely be time for us to get ready and leave"

"Well if you need anything… wait I don't have your number" Chloe raised the phone that was already in her hand, Beca then grabbing her own off the table beside her and exchanged numbers.

Jessica now waited for her red head friend at the door, "C'mon Chloe, have to get my shop on!"

Walking over to Jessica, Chloe turned once more to the brunette and smiled as she then turned and made her way out of the apartment. Beca now felt disappointed with her choice, but knew that she needed to get this set down before tonight. Her phone vibrated with Ellie's reply; _Yeah, we just arrived in Vegas not long ago. What time are you all heading there?_

Beca responded; _Around 8-9pm. Probably 8pm so we can all catch up and have some drinks._

Ellie: _Awesome we'll see you then, Calvin is on the same stage as you! So we'll be around that area. Text me when you arrive x_

With that response Beca swiped the screen to the next message recipient, hovering her finger over the screen at the message received earlier today from Jason. Reading it 10 times whilst contemplating the prospect of calling him back, she started to feel hot from the anger bubbling. Beca shook her head and locked her phone away, walking back over to the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of Champaign to accompany her as she sat back at her laptop putting her headset on, immersing herself away into the music.

* * *

Jesse opened the door, quickly stepping into to the penthouse suite, "Okay Beca I have all our passes and...Beca? .. Beca?!"

He raced over to her slumped body, her head resting on her folded arms in front of the laptop, with a near empty bottle of wine right near her. Removing her headset she immediately sat up in surprise, "What the fu- Jesse?! Geezus, you scared the shit out of me"

Calming himself he pulled the chair to the left of Beca out and sat down "Sorry I was just making sure you were okay, where are the girls?"

Beca felt hurt and annoyed that her friend obviously deemed her a 'flight risk' still, "I was trying to zone in on a part of this mix, I can't seem to get the right sound. They went shopping they should be back...soon" Beca hadn't realized till now that it was quite dark outside.

"Okay, I'll text them soon to see if they are on their way back we'll be leaving in a little while. But Beca I-" Jesse took a long sigh "I need you to talk to me here, clearly something has you upset from this morning"

Beca sat back in the chair as she looked at her long time friend, "Jesse, I-I.."

"You're still having the nightmares?"

Beca's eyes snapped to meet his. Jesse was the only one she had told about the reoccurring nightmares. Amy and Cynthia connected the dots on their own while on tour without Beca having to tell them. Jesse's response to the issue was pleading, that she see someone instead of relying on the alcohol for a good nights sleep. Since then she rarely bought it up with Jesse she didn't want to talk about it, to be lectured about needing the alcohol to sleep. It was her issue and it was the only thing that helped her. He was a great friend to her, and Beca is and will always be grateful, for how he looks out for her. It wasn't his fault but Beca couldn't help but feel anger and sadness towards him at times, as he reminded her of…

"Beca? You're zoning out on me here. Look, I know you don't want to talk about it but you know I am here for you right, as are the girls. On a different note, I meant to say to you on the boat that night, how genuinely happy you looked, it seems like you and Chloe have become great friends"

Beca couldn't help but think, _Geez I must've been gleaming on that fucking boat?!_

"Were bright lights shooting out of me or something that night?!" Beca half-heartedly joked, shaking her head. "Thanks Jesse I know, I'm… it's." Beca became frustrated with herself, _just spit it out and talk to him _"I got a text from Jas-.." Beca was cut off, immediately looked towards the opening door, as the girls made their way back in.

"You left the door open! Tsk tsk" Jess spoke out as she closed it behind her. "Successful shopping trip! Outfit for tonight and for San Diego! I'll go get ready, I won't take long, I know we are running a little late! Could someone pour me a drink pretty please" she took off down the hallway into her room.

Beca smiled a little at her crazy friend who was all excited. She looked back over to see Chloe holding a few shopping bags of her own, "Sorry we interrupted, I'll go get ready also" she too then disappeared down the hallway.

Beca returned her attention back to the laptop screen, not looking at Jesse, only stating "We'll talk about this later I promise but I'm almost finished here… so" Jesse nodded and stood from the chair, "Okay I'll hold you to that! If you're not too intoxicated!" He walked down the hallway, adding, "Let's hope".

Beca didn't hear the last part as she slipped her headset back on. It didn't take her long to transfix herself on the problem in the mix, with a few adjustments and adding of an effect to boost a part of the bass she was content with her creation. Saving the file and setting up the program she would be using later on tonight for the show, she stood from the computer and turned it off. Walking over to the couch sliding the equipment back into her bag, now ready to go. Turning back to the table to grab the bottle of wine, it was no longer there. Beca stumped, turned to the kitchen, finding Jessica with the bottle, pouring two glasses "Don't hog the wine Beca!"

Beca smirked, "Sorry about that, I was leaving some for all of you though. Could I please have a glass" she went to grab the second one that had been poured, assuming she had done so for Beca, only to be swatted away from the glass "Ah ah! Not yours" Jessica reached for a new glass, pouring a drink for Beca.

Beca hungrily reached for the glass and took a mouthful. Relishing the liquid as it smoothly went down her throat, which she nearly choked on a little as her attention was snapped to the hallway with Chloe now walking towards them.

After a small cough to let the hitched wine in the back of throat fade away, Beca smiled wide as the brightly coloured red head made her way over, picking up her glass. "Wow, Chloe, you look amazing… I-I I'm loving the neon!" Beca struggled with that a bit too much, but for some reason this girl made her nervous.

Chloe was wearing a short sleeveless neon pink top with light sky blue shorts and pink flats."It definitely catches the eye, won't be hard to find you if we get separated tonight" Beca joked, receiving a warm smile from Chloe.

"Thanks Beca! I don't plan on leaving your side though" Chloe genuinely smiled, then chuckling at Beca "That's funny I didn't even realize, you look great!"

Beca was confused at first by the statement looking down to check her outfit. Beca got changed when they left to save time instead of having to rush around. Changing into a black and white stripped top with light neon blue jeans and black high-top converse shoes. Beca smirked, shaking her head and laughed at the realization, "Oh, we kind of match. That is funny. Well I got changed first so I'm not switching" Beca pretended to act like a child.

"I don't mind it, you- we look hot!" Chloe raised her glass.

"I'll cheers to that" Beca replied, along with Jessica nodding her approval, but then added, "Uhm and my outfit Beca?"

Beca sarcastically added, "Jess, wow look at you! You look smokin' girl!"

"Shut the fuck up Beca" the girls laughed, Jesse then rounded the corner and came to a halt in front of the girls holding some items in his hands as they all turned to him.

"Okay ladies here are your wrist bands and other credentials"

Beca sliding the necklace pass, for performers and artists only, around her neck she then went to put on her wristband.

Realizing she needed some help Chloe took Beca's hand, "Here let me".

Beca ceased and let go of the wristband into Chloe's open hand; removing the adhesive strip she secured it around Beca's wrist, running her thumb a few times over the seal to make sure it was stuck on.

"Thanks… here now you" Beca smiled as she did the same for Chloe.

Jesse was helping Jessica with hers, as he looked over at the pair, the genuine smile he loved and missed was plastered on Beca's face once again. Slightly confused he summed it up to Chloe's somewhat innocence, kindness and considering how Beca is maybe she just brings it out of his brunette friend. _Suppose Chloe Beale is what Beca needs at the moment,_ Jesse also thinking, _hopefully this friendship can tame and calm Beca down a bit. _

With that Jesse walked over to the couch grabbing the equipment, as the suite phone now rang he went and picked it up.

Chloe now had her wristband on, "Thanks Beca"

"Anytime" Beca taking a step back from the red head, as Jesse then addressed all of them.

"Car is downstairs! Let's go!"

They all made their way out and into the hallway, except for Beca who quickly topped up her glass, then made her way out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Now downstairs, walking across the foyer, Beca noticed a fairly large group of paparazzi that had stationed themselves near the exit driveway of the hotel. Quickly they rushed out to the car and got in, flashes going off as they did so.

"Geez there weren't that many when we went out shopping before" Chloe exclaimed.

"Must've followed us back to the hotel" Jess added

Beca sat there pensive, drinking a large amount from her glass as she looked out the tinted windows, passing by the paparazzi.

Jesse noticed the familiar annoyed face and went to change the discussion, "So when we arrive they will drive us in a golf buggie around the lot, if we like of course. But it goes around the outskirt fence line of all the stages before it drops us off at stage 1"

"Sounds great!" Chloe chimed in "what's the set up like?"

Beca then involved herself in the conversation, "It's in a huge arena, and there are about 7 stages, the neon clothes is fitting for this event. There are bright lights, smoke machines strobe everywhere, kind of looks like a rave"

"Awesome!" Chloe answered.

They drove for a while longer, the distance to the location was only 20 minutes. As the car pulled up to a side entrance Chloe's eyes looked to have lit up at the sight, "Oh my gosh there is a ferris wheel! Tempting!"

_She's like a kid. _Beca chuckled as a response to how excited Chloe appeared to be.

"No way" Jessica replied, "That's really cool, but I will not be getting on that!" She laughed, Jessica not really keen on the height prospect.

Pulling to a halt they all slid out of the car, Beca greeted by the festival management staff, then the others as they made sure all their I.D and passes were good to go. Once that had been done, they asked if they would like a quick tour around the grounds, Beca agreed as did the others. Beca sat on the back of the buggie with Jesse, Jessica and Chloe sitting forward on the buggie their backs to Jesse and Beca. Checking they had their stuff they took off, driving around the arena, it was huge, bright and colourful. Beca took out her phone taking a quick video and uploading it to instagram. They all agreed how amazing it looked, Chloe could then be heard as she scoffed, "Think you have some fans here Beca?" she joked. Beca now noticing that people were calling her name and running up to the fences, begging that she come up to the fence. With the buggie going at a content speed, Beca jumped off without warning or telling the driver as she now walked up to the fence.

Jessica burst out laughing as did Chloe, when Jesse frantically turned around calling a halt to the driver. He obeyed and pulled the buggie off to the side.

Beca approached the fence saying hello and waving to others. Bright flashes from cameras were going off as those quickly posed in front of Beca to get a photo, Beca jokily acting like she was in jail, trapped behind the fence. Most of the time she posed normally with a smile. Jesse then put his hand on her shoulder basically yelling in her ear over the screaming crowd that had now swarmed near the fence, that it was time to move on.

Beca nodded. Waving goodbye and screaming out to attend her set later on tonight. Beca then turned and walked back to sit on the buggie.

Chloe light heartedly scoffed "Your crazy".

Beca turned, slide glancing at the red head as she smirked, "I prefer genius"

Chloe's smile got bigger at the brunette's funny reply before turning back to face forwards once more. Beca doing the same but couldn't help the overgrown smile now appearing, she didn't know how or why but Chloe just bought it out of her. Her mind getting off the red head, now remembered to send another text message to Ellie; _Hey, we just arrived. Taking a tour in our private buggie, so I'll see you backstage in a bit. _Hitting send.

Returning her attention back to her surroundings. The music was loud, the people were wild, crazy and drunk… probably amongst other things, and Beca was ready to have a great night with her friends.

The buggie finally came to a halt in front of a huge tent, they were told that other artists and drinks were in there. Walking into the tent it was quite sizeable with a bar of their own and a smaller DJ set up and mic for those who wanted to practice before going on, play some new stuff and basically just muck around, combining music with other artists. Right now it was the Nervo girls spinning with other artists crowded around watching, taking photos, dancing and drinking.

Beca immediately felt tense watching the sisters spinning until a hand touched her on the shoulder, turning back to see Chloe, "Hey we are going to get a drink you want one?"

Smiling brightly at the girl Beca replied with a keen nod "Most definitely"

Jesse noticing the sisters spinning, eyeing Beca carefully as he made his way over to the bar with the girls. Placing a soft hand on Beca's shoulder she shrugged it off, glaring at him subtly, to let it go.

He hesitantly did and moved on to talk to Jessica.

Chloe and Beca picked up their drinks taking a mouthful. Chloe still in awe at the backstage set up. "Wow this is really great back here!"

"Yeah it's always good fun backstage before the artists go on. Wait till I get you on stage though!"

Chloe's eyes widened, "What?"

"Oh well not on stage, but you will be off to the side of stage. Even there though the view is amazing, you'll love it"

Chloe eyed Beca, intrigued with excitement "I bet I will!... oh um, I'm sorry would you excuse me" Chloe produced her phone from her pocket taking the call as she walked outside of the tent.

Beca watched her go, taking a mouthful of her drink, _"Who in the hell keeps ringing that girl?! It cannot be that blonde!" _Beca was cut from her thoughts, as she finally noticed Ellie was standing right in front her.

"Finally Beca! I called out to you before but you were in la la land" Ellie reached over and ordered a drink.

"Sorry I was.. deep in thought"

"Don't hurt yourself" Ellie smirked.

"Haaa, that was good" Beca then laughed.

"Where's Calvin?"

"Over with some other friends, I uh.. see that Liv is here. Have you spoken to her?"

"No" Beca flatly replied.

"I'll take it you didn't know she was here"

"Nope" Beca replied deadpanned.

"Wait seriously? Well are you going to talk to her, does she know you are here?"

Beca exhaled at the situation of all the questions, "I don't know Ellie, I just really wanted to have a good time tonight with friends. This isn't the place nor the time to have that conversation with her"

"I understand. You will have a fun night Becs! You're here with great company, a.k.a me" Ellie joked as she swung and arm around Beca's shoulders, Beca now cracking a smile.

"Um… Hey"

Beca and Ellie shifted around to see who had spoken, Chloe now joining them.

Ellie looked back at Beca "Ah so you did invite her, is the blonde here too"

Chloe looked a little puzzled at the pair.

Beca shooting daggers at Ellie, mouthing "Shut up". Ellie retracted her arm now, still smirking at the flush brunette.

Reiterating for Chloe who didn't quite catch that exchange "Ellie suggested on the boat that I invite you and the others, I took the suggestion and made it a reality?"

Sounding like a question at the end, Beca wasn't quite sure how to put it. Not wanting to flat out insult her friend's, blonde friend. Beca wouldn't usually care, but with Chloe… well, she does.

"Oh" Chloe looked slightly annoyed but only Beca caught it "Oh okay"

Ellie then found it time to take her leave, "Lovely to meet you again Chloe, it's brilliant that you are here, this one can be a little wild but it seems you can handle it. Nice work with the drinking contest by the way!"

Beca smirked at the comment as did Chloe, "Thanks Ellie, love your music! Your voice is incredible!"

Beca then added, "Does everyone know about our competition?"

Chloe's face dropped a little once more, nodding as a response.

With her last words, "It was lovely to meet up with you both again! Hopefully I see you later if not have fun!" Ellie then made her way off into the crowd of the tent.

"Everything alright?" Beca stepped in closer to Chloe so as she didn't have to yell.

"Yeah-I… it's nothing"

"Hey, I want you to have a good time tonight, no frowning" she joked

It seemed a little forced but Chloe smiled and nodded at her words.

As Beca finished her drink and got another, Chloe was about to really tell Beca what was on her mind, until she saw the brunette's fallen face, of which was looking straight towards the DJ girls spinning, whose smile was now completely gone.

The song 'You're going to love again', blasted through the speakers and Beca couldn't help but feel the memories pour into her mind. Beca immediately knew that the DJ must've spotted her, knowing the full meaning behind the song. Beca didn't want to arouse any suspicion of the uncomforted feelings she was having by suddenly storming out of the tent. So logically, Beca turned right back around to the bar and ordered 3 shots and another drink for herself, very subtle indeed. Chloe looked on, confused, at the brunette downing the drinks in record time.

Beca was about to excuse herself until the red head put an arm around hers, "Let's go outside and get some air?" _She read my mind._ Calming down Beca nodded in agreement, allowing Chloe friend to usher her outside. Walking down the side of the tent they found a couple of chairs that had been set up, sitting down Beca relished at the fresh brisk air now filling her lungs, somewhat relieving for a brief moment. Chloe sat down in front of her.

Inhaling the fresh air, Beca could only hear in the background music from both the distant stages and more so the tent. Until…

"Was it some kind of a bet between you and Ellie if you could get me to join you here? What was that about?" Chloe asked quite sternly.

Beca was confused and shocked "No" she spat "Chloe… it was just a joke between Ellie and I, we were talking about the phone incident and Jess's new 'wanting to act' thing." Shaking her head "Look… I invited you here, because I wanted you here.. with me. I didn't want" _Ugh drunk rambling again Beca?! _She scolded to herself as she continued "I didn't want this to end, we were all having so much fun on the boat and you told me how much you would like to join me at a festival, I just... wanted us to have fun is all"

Chloe's face had lightened at Beca's explanation, "Oh, I guess.. I don't know, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being played or anything like that, it just felt like there was something else going on that I didn't know about when you were talking to Ellie" she cracked a smirk to lighten the words, as she was having a hard time to express why she had felt hurt.

"Chloe, you are a great new friend who already means alot to me. I would never... play you or anything like that" and Beca meant it.

"Good" she softly replied.

Silence fell upon the pair for a moment, Chloe then asking "Was everything okay in there? You seemed distant or something when that song came on"

Beca's face fell a little trying to not show completely how she felt about the question, "Chloe, it's complicated-"

"BECA MITCHELL!" a staff organizer ran up "sorry we've been looking for you, you're on in 5 minutes we have almost finished setting up"

Beca nodded and thanked the man, looking back towards Chloe to finish and perhaps explain herself. However she was stopped once again as she could still see the young staff man standing there, expecting that he would have just walked away. Beca now directing a look at him for an explanation.

"Sorry, but I was informed to direct you to the stage immediately, please if you would follow me now, your friends have been told and will meet us at side stage"

Beca huffed giving Chloe an apologetic look; simply stating "Later" with a brief smile she stood, offering her hand for Chloe, and without hesitation accepted the gesture and was helped up by Beca, both following the man towards the stage.

Beca along the way grabbed another drink, along with some water. Now at side stage, they met with Jesse and Jessica who gave Beca the 'go knock em' dead' hype speeches.

Beca was ready, and she took Chloe's hand leading her just a tad closer so as to see the masses of people as far as the eye could see, that were waiting. Chloe looked amazed, looking into Beca's eyes, as a robotic voice began counting down from 10 which had started in the background. This was also aided by the projector screens on both sides of the stage. The crowd in unison chanted the decreasing numbers. Beca smiled brightly as she looked down at the girls' outfit of how the lights had intensified the neon colours.

Chloe then tagged the brunette a little closer, as she basically yelled, "You ready!?"

5..

Beca donned her brightest smile as the feelings of alcohol, the crowd and Chloe, bought her to an all time high and yet soothing mindset.

4..

"With you by my side red, definitely!"

3..

"Then go do your thing, Beca. I'll be right here." her eyes genuine, as they bore into Beca, receiving that megawatt smile on top.

2..

A new burst of exhilaration shot through Beca, stepping away from the red head and letting go of her hand, she now turned towards the stage. With a cannon explosion of pyro off stage, fused with the monstrous screams of the pumped crowd now hailing her, it was time.

1!

* * *

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon! x**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stay

**Thank you as always for the show of interest to those who follow, fav and review. Here is the next chapter, enjoy :) **

* * *

Beca stepped out from the side of stage as bursts of fire ignited from a metal stand with her initials B.M lit up. Welcomed by the roar of the crowd Beca wasted no time in starting the set. It was crazy. Between the multi-colored pyrotechnics in the background, lasers, lighting and the screaming crowd jumping, waving and singing with the song Beca was on that music high that she loved & craved. Time had flown by, as did the drinks that were continuing to be supplied to her during the set, Beca was definitely starting feel the effects. Beca had a brilliant idea for the last great closing song, dimming the music down slightly she picked up the mic as she addressed the crowd, "EDC! You have been incredible tonight!"

The crowd roared and cheered, Beca then continued.

"For this last song, I'm going to ask some of my friends to help me out here!" Beca then clumsily slipped her headset off and did a light jog to the side giving a bright smile to Jessica as Chloe watched on, who went wide eyed. Jessica also went wide-eyed as Beca held out her hand for her to join on stage. Beca smirked as she noticed how nervous the red head was but exhaled, when she only meant for Jessica to join her. Jessica quickly shrugged and took the girls hand. Letting Jessica walk onto the stage and letting go of her hand, Beca held up the mic once more "Give it up for a very good friend of mine Jessica Jackles!... and DJ Beale!"

The crowd roared loudly for the surprise guests.

Beca smirking wildly as she turned back around, at the now baffled Chloe Beale, who looked both embarrassed and nervous. Beca eagerly took the girls hand, "I lied, side stage is fucking nothing compared to being on stage" with that she tugged on her hand lightly and the red head followed. With that she led her out holding up her hand and letting it go, gesturing to the audience to applaud once more and welcome on her friends.

Chloe stood there, quickly composing herself she smiled out and waved at the now thousands upon thousands of people now cheering for her. Beca nudged the girl to join her behind the DJ booth. Jessica had grabbed a mic and was ready to sing when Beca started to fuse into the song, knowing full well what song she had picked once she started the intro beat.

Beca gave Chloe a reassuring look, as she picked up the mic again, "Okay! I need you all to clap you hands now, just like this!" Beca clapped with the mic together to get the correct rhythm. The crowd was in unison as Beca fade in her remix of 'In My Mind' as that was happening she told Chloe to come closer so she could see what she was doing, Chloe laughed at how crazy the brunette was but quickly got interested as she was turning nobs, ascending the beats higher, she leaned over. Beca smiled at the curious red head's expression, looking focused scared and determined, Beca prolonged the songs high beat for only a moment, then lowered it as a cue for Jessica to start singing in a short second.

Chloe looked out from the booth, seeing Jessica at the very front waving out, mic in hand and was ready to go. Beca nudged Chloe again, "Pretty amazing right?! Here!" she gave the girl another headset she had swiftly set up. Chloe put it on, Beca then gesturing to slide one of them down, she copied. Beca took the red heads hand softly, placing it on her laptop, showing her which buttons to press when the time came. Again, Beca gave the red head an assuring nod. Chloe seemed nervous but Beca felt as though she calmed the girl, replicating the effect Chloe had on her. Beca looked out as Jessica started singing, as did Chloe. Beca mouthing the words with Jess, got excited as the song built. Chloe was also mouthing the words, "I love this song!" Looking at Chloe, Beca noticed her hand was still sitting on top of hers, sliding it away slowly, the red head was captivated by the crowd, but snapped her eyes back into Beca's as they stared at each other for a moment. A wide smile appearing on Beca's face, as she then motioned with her head to the computer that it was nearly time.

Chloe moved her hand to the mouse clicking the screen as she was shown to add the beats and bring it in for the songs high dance rhythm that was about to start. Beca was impressed and was captivated by her friend, as she grabbed the mic "EDC I want to see your hands in the airrrr!"

Chloe executed it perfectly, as the crowd with the song, began it's crazy high. People jumping wildly as the lights shined brightly on the spectacle. Beca jumping up and down also with a now elate Chloe copying her as she laughed and smiled. Beca moved her hands back to the computer to ready the next parts of the song. Chloe formed a love heart with her hands with the lyrics of the song being sung by Jessica, the crowd copying her.

It truly was an amazing sight for Beca, "Do you see now, this is why I invited you!" her eyes locked into Chloe's as she moved to stand up against the left side of her body, bringing the red head's arm back to the laptop, readying her for the final part of the song. Chloe smiled brightly at what the brunette had yelled to her, yet felt the pressure of making sure this went right. Beca smirked as she saw Chloe's hand shaking, it was the press of a couple of buttons and yet the girl was nervous. Beca instinctively placed her hand softly on top of Chloe's to stop her shaking, and it worked. Chloe locked eyes with Beca, receiving a comforting nod. Chloe took a deep breath and bought in the mix for its huge explosion, executing it flawlessly. Chloe's face lit up at the sight laid out before her that she had a hand in creating, placing a hand around Beca's she threw their hands up in the air as they once again jumped with the beat, multiple fireworks exploding overhead as the song was drawing to a close. Jessica screaming, "Thank you so much EDC!" as she waved at the front of the stage. As they let go of each other, Beca motioned for Chloe to walk around from the booth to join Jessica at the front. They did, as Beca set the last beats of the song carry out. Waving to the crowd who were clapping and cheering.

Chloe held up her hands high in a love symbol again as Beca's voice came over the speakers once more, moving towards the front of stage to stand with the girls, "EDC you have been insane! Give it up again for my very amazing friends here, Jessica Jackles and Chloe Beale!" Chloe reached over to the mic, Beca holding it for her as she spoke "Thank you so much EDC! We hope you've had as much fun, as we have up here! You all look incredible! In fact how about a photo!?" Chloe finished.

Beca just smirked as a photographer suddenly appeared behind them, Chloe turned a slightly reluctant Beca to face him, with their backs to the crowd, of which was clamoring to be in the photo. Chloe still had the mic, "Let me see your love hearts in the air EDC!". A drunken Beca instead opted for a clumsy salute and wink as Chloe, Jessica and thousands of others raised their love hearts high. Numerous flashes went off as the photographer stocked up on the photos. The girls then bought it in as they wrapped their arms around each other's midsection for the last photo.

Beca donned her usual smirk, turning once more she waved then walked off, Jessica and Chloe taking a quick bow they followed Beca off stage. Beca snatched up another drink, eagerly downing it to quench her thirst, turning to see that the girls had now joined her off stage. Jesse congratulated them all then motioned that they move downstairs so as to get away from the frantic crew that were now to set up for the next artist.

Before Jesse could usher them away however, Beca saw Ellie and gave her drunken hug "Ellie! How awesome was that out there! Wait what drink did I just have?" Beca now feeling the full hit of the alcohol.

Ellie laughed, "Actually that was my drink that you took off that horrified staff member"

"Oh my bad, wow it was strong! We're going back to the tent… I think! See you later on! Shots on me!" Beca screamed as she finally budged from Jesse pushing her, moving down the stairs.

"Wait where.. where are?"

Jesse finished her sentence knowing full well she was wondering if the girls were with them, "They are right behind us, keep going"

Beca faced forward again, stumbling a little past a few other tents, finally stopping at the one they had been at earlier. Forming a group Chloe reached out to Beca, fake punching her in the shoulder "Oh my gosh I can't believe you just pulled me out on stage! That was... amazing!"

Beca's smile was as wide as could be, Jessica then speaking, "That was really fun! Crazy Beca, but fun! I'm sure the organizers were freaking out when you pulled that stunt, but we rocked it! Especially 'DJ Beale' over here!"

They laughed.

"Well you were right, the organizers didn't have you as a special guest or anything Jessica, they were jumping down my throat backstage about payments etc. that it was not covered due to Beca's... spontaneous move. As for Chloe well you kinda came out of left field on that and they had no idea what to do. It's fine though I sorted it out" Jesse exclaimed.

Jessica threw her hand up not bothered at all about payment, she was just having fun with her friends, which is what Beca loved about her, exactly adding to the list as to why she bought them along.

Chloe turned to look at Beca, "Thank you Beca.. that was unbelievable!"

"Anytime DJ Beale" Beca sarcastically concluded.

Jessica and Jesse turned to go into the tent to get a drink, Beca and Chloe waiting outside, as Beca needed the air.

"You had fun?" Beca asked, slurring at little.

"I'm still having fun!" Chloe smiled brightly.

"Good, coz that's why I invited you and Jess here, Chloe" Beca turned a little serious for a moment "I know I needed this, and I think you did too. Having fun and being happy seems like such a rare commodity for me" Beca's eyes bore into the outer tent.

The smile from Chloe's face diminished at the sight of Beca's sad and distant expression. Placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder to gain her attention, this time it worked as their eyes locked. She hadn't seen Beca's eyes look so... indrawn and distant. Beca finally speaking, softly, "Your smile, I've made it go away haven't I... I'm ruining this festival event for you"

Shaking her head strongly with concern for the girl "No Beca, look" Beca looked to see that beautiful smile, even though it was forced it still felt like it bought Beca back from her own despair, bringing a little smile to Beca's face. Chloe then continued, "Ruined is far from the word I would use to describe this event, and you're right, I did need this. I'm having a great time, I wish you were too " Chloe dipped her head down further to bring Beca's up from its slump.

Beca felt like she should explain herself to her friend, but…

Ripped from her own distant thoughts Beca heard her name being called. Chloe dropped her arm that had been resting on Beca's shoulder taking a step back as Beca now stood frozen, watching the blonde woman that was now walking towards her.

"Beca… hey" she stopped walking as she stood in front of the pair. Chloe looked back and forth between the two.

"Liv… hi" Beca's face no longer held a smile, but was now plain.

Liv looked between the red head and Beca, "How have you been?"

"Fine"

Liv couldn't take this conversation further with the red head standing there that she didn't know, "Look, could we talk, please?"

Beca hesitantly gave a curt nod "Yeah… uhm just give me a minute, I'll meet you around the back"

Liv nodded and made her way past the pair to the back of the tent.

Beca turned to Chloe, "I'm sorry"

Chloe interjected, "Oh no it's okay, uhmm I-I'll go back inside the tent, we'll see you back in there"

Beca nodded feeling guilty once again for the interruption, catching the red head's hand to stop her, she spoke softly "We will talk later on".

Chloe donned a smirk, at the girl "I'll be here".

Beca then let go of her hand, turning she made her way to the back of the tent not looking back as what was forward, was going to be tough.

* * *

Chloe stood in place for a brief moment as she watched Beca stumble a little towards the end of the tent. Ripping herself away she made her way back in to the tent, a little annoyed at this 'Liv', who not only interrupted their discussion outside but also was the one clearly making Beca upset for some reason. It then clicked as to where she had seen the blonde's face before, she had been DJing in the tent earlier, and Beca looked pretty upset then too. Chloe was confused and was interested on finding out the truth. In the meantime she had reached the bar and ordered herself a drink, spotting Jessica and Jesse who had just gotten their drinks, she waved to alert them of her presence. Jessica noticed and pulled Jesse to walk with her. "Hey we were just about to join you outside, where's Beca?" Jessica asked taking a sip of her drink.

Jesse looked even more pressing and intrigued on her answer.

Chloe sighed, "Oh uhm, someone called 'Liv' asked to talk to her out back" receiving her drink she took a long sip.

Jesse's face looked to have fallen, laced with concern and worry.

_Who is this girl? _Chloe wondered.

Jesse then excused himself as he made his way outside.

"What's up with that?" Chloe asked Jess who now looked to have been also concerned.

"Nothing, I'm sure it's fine" Jess took a mouthful of her drink as she glanced around the room.

"Jess, what's going on? Who is she to Beca? Is it one of Beca's ex's or something?"

Jessica nearly chocked on her drink, "No, Chloe" she stated firmly, calming her tone, "Wait, why would you ask that?"

Chloe shrugged "I'm just asking, I thought Beca…"

"Beca is… complicated, which I'm sure you have figured out. She hasn't dated in a long time she's not really into that, more so just 'messing around', with who ever no matter what the gender. Liv? Well she's a whole other story, of which I don't even know all the ins and outs about"

Chloe just smiled, concealing the weird feeling she now had swirling in her stomach, like she was disappointed … or something_._ Far from having 'figured Beca Mitchell out' Chloe still felt drawn to this girl, she wanted to know more and to hear it from her. She didn't dwell on that however as, _Jessica hadn't really answered her question though, who was this Liv person to Beca?_

Chloe opened her mouth to ask but it quickly closed as Jesse paced up to the girls, "I'm going to take Beca back to the hotel. I can organize for another car if you would like to stay?"

"No we'll come" Jess looked a little disappointed but agreed with what Chloe had just said. Following the man outside, as they walked to the car Chloe looked down the side, where Beca had walked off a while ago, only making out a blonde, guessing it was Liv, who appeared to be crying into the shoulder of another person. Chloe continued to walk to the car, following Jessica and Jesse as they slid inside. Chloe shut the door behind her to only fix her eyes on the woman sitting adjacent to her. _Beca… _Chloe thought, _she doesn't even look like herself_; her demeanor was of gloom and had that distant, far away look in her eyes again as she was staring blankly out the window.

* * *

Beca was on mute. With an open bottle of wine in her hand she often took swigs, her eyes not shifting away from staring out into nothing. The car ride was silent, it was daunting. Amongst all the thoughts and emotions, for a moment, Beca thought of the red head and felt remorseful, if she hadn't ruined this even for her before, she had now. The car ride didn't last long as they pulled up at the foyer, Beca felt and saw the bright flashes of the paparazzi even though her back was turned. She stumbled a little with her walk but didn't care, that was the last thing on her mind.

Trudging to the elevator with the group, no one speaking a word, Beca stepped out from the elevator first and into the suite, walking straight out onto the balcony. Jessica said goodnight to them all softly and made her way down the hallway into her room.

Chloe saw Jesse walk onto the balcony and felt torn as to whether she should join them, instead her feet moved towards her bedroom.

* * *

Beca was slumped on a chair outside the bottles contents in her hand that she had taken from the limo was nearly gone, as she looked out over the Vegas skyline and high-rises. Without turning to Jesse she spoke, "This morning, before we left Cancun. I got a message from Jason" she was silent for a moment, taking a swig of the alcohol "he found it Jesse, … I was so… torn between happiness and sadness. I feel like I'm stuck between those two emotions half the time, the latter one of the two winning out generally. I haven't messaged him back… not yet. The sick and confusing part is I don't know if I want to"

Jesse had sat there quietly for his friend, listening to her words; he just wanted her sadness to be gone, for the despair in her life to be lifted. "Beca what you choose to do is your choice I cannot make it for you. But with that said this is a good thing, reply back and know that I am here with you through this. You need time off? We can do that or continue on as planned; better yet we can wing it? Hmm? Now what happened with Liv?"

Beca was listening, intently, even though her eyes showed distance, but went straight to Jesse's question, "It... was tough but she just wanted to talk, to see how I was. I-I should've met with her before I know, b-but I just couldn't face her, and what didn't help tonight was that she played that fucking song Jesse, she knew I was there and she played it" the rims of her eyes watered, as she scoffed and laughed "look at me about to fucking cry over a fucking song. But she knows how I feel about that how it just.. intensifies my memories. I-I …"

"Beca breathe" Jesse spoke softly but was laced with concern.

Beca did just that, inhaling deeply which was quickly accompanied with a mouthful of grog; "Jesse I know it's not her fault or anything like that, i-it's just hard. We spoke, for a short while but I told her we should try and catch up properly when I wasn't so drunk and talk. She was mad amongst other emotions, I didn't even know what to say at first… it was still too difficult"

"Beca she's the one person you should talk to. Let her hear what you have to say, and I'm proud of you that even in your state you agreed to try and meet up with her in the future. It's long overdue Beca"

Beca gave only the tiniest of nods, then went back on mute staring out as the sky that started to get a little brighter hue, for the sun was about to rise.

Jesse understood that, that was all he was going to get from her this morning. Hoping that he would now be able to convince her that it was time for sleep. Jesse stood from the chair looking out at the high-rises for a moment he then turned his attention to Beca, "C'mon let's get some sleep hmm?...Here let me ta-" he thoughtfully went to take the bottle from her hands only for it to be clenched tighter by Beca, her eyes finally coming to connect on his, with a predatory glare.

Jesse let out a sigh after this tense moment and let the bottle go, walking towards the door to go inside, he called out to her once more "As I said I'm here for you Becs, as are many others, we all love you. So please just… just get some rest soon okay?"

He then went inside and disappeared down the hallway.

Beca felt exhausted, today had really taken quite a toll on her. This bottle didn't seem to quench her thirst anymore either. She pushed herself off the chair, little wobbly, and made her way inside to the bar set up. Pouring herself a scotch, she tipped her head, instantly having the drink. As Beca came around from the bar, her eyes connected with the slight glittering of the calm water.

Pushing each shoe off and walking towards the steps; she carefully made her way into the indoor pool. Standing for a moment staring out through the glass paneling in front of her, she then laid herself back, floating on top of the water. Everything was completely quite, as the water around her ears made it so. Closing her eyes for a moment as she took in the moment, trying to relax herself, to calm the battling feelings that had coursed throughout her all day.

Her thoughts simmered slightly, there was a disturbance in the water behind her Beca could feel and hear it. Pulling her body back so as to turn and stand. She was met with Chloe who had her legs dipped in the water, sitting on the top pool step staring right at Beca. Beca felt embarrassed amongst all others, that this bubbly, beautiful, kind girl was seeing this, miserable drunk, who only a few hours ago was having the greatest time with her, clothed and floating in a goddamn pool.

Both of them said nothing as they continued to just stare into each other. Chloe looked at the brunette intently. Beca felt as though her heart was racing a little more than it should be, but slightly calmer than before, again a battle within herself was raging of what to say to her new friend. Should she explain herself right now? _To tell her of why I'm behaving like this? I know I just don't want to be alone right now._

"Stay?… please_?" _barely audible as she spoke.

Chloe's face softened at the vulnerable state Beca was in. Without a second thought Chloe began to walk forward into the pool, all with her pajama tank top and shorts still on as she made her way over to stand near Beca, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere… I'll stay" Chloe donned a small smile.

Beca stared into the girl's eyes for a moment, for the smile that was being given to her, calmed her further. Looking back out at the skyline, as it began to become brighter by the second. Beca leaned back into the pool so as to lie on her back, Chloe did the same coming in closer, her fingers intertwining with Beca's. Holding on tightly and firmly, not wanting to let it go, as Chloe realized how important this girl actually was to her now, there was more to her than she knew and in time Chloe hoped that Beca would let down those barriers for her.

Glancing to the side, Chloe saw that Beca was blankly staring out at the sky. Beca saw this and turned her head to meet Chloe's eyes for a short moment. She didn't need to speak, her eyes screamed to Chloe of how thankful she was to her, how much she cared for her, they both looked back out at the now large glowing sphere, making itself present on the morning sky of Vegas. Illuminating the suite in mere minutes, the sky grew more radiant as it rose. Beca immediately feeling the warmth on her face, she drew breath as she closed her eyes taking in the sensation. Dawning on her how tired she really was. Chloe tugged at Beca's hand to get her attention making sure she wasn't going to sleep. Beca felt this and got the meaning, pushing her legs down into the water once more to stand, Chloe doing the same thing, but not letting go of her hand.

"Beca? I-I want you to join me and Jess in San Diego. You did this for me, now let me do this for you. Because you're right, I needed this, fun, I mean and well… you should come"

A little life seemed to have been bought back into Beca's eyes, especially with the dawning sun bouncing off the surface making the water sparkle, her eyes shining along with the water, Chloe found it mesmerizing.

Beca looked unsure, as she walked forward to the steps, Chloe not letting go of her hand walked with her till they were now out of the pool.

With a pensive expression Beca changed her view from the floor up to meet Chloe, giving her a small genuine smile as she spoke softly, "Okay".

Chloe's smile grew at the response she wanted hear, she then led her down the hallway to Beca's bedroom. Finally unhooking their hands Chloe whisked into the bathroom returning with a couple of towels, passing one to Beca. Drying themselves off, Chloe reached out to Beca as she was swaying back and forth from the alcohol still in her system. Beca clutched onto the red head softly before she was lowered to seating on the edge of the bed. "Ugh the room is so spinny. B-But for some reason Chloe you bring me clarity…" Beca burst out chuckling "Wow that was cheesy!"

Chloe went to respond but Beca looked serious once more as she was locked into those bright piercing blue, "Thank you, Chloe, really as-as a fast friend you really have become a great one to me " with that she threw her hands sloppily around Chloe for a hug. Chloe giggled a little and smiled, as she embraced her back. At the sound of that gorgeous giggle that was right in Beca's ear she leaned out of the hug to take in the smile on Chloe's face, "I made you smile again!" Beca then felt the room spin a little more as her body involuntarily fell back on the bed. Chloe ushered her to the side so as she could wrap the blankets around the brunette, Beca's eyes followed the red head, chuckling again, "The beautiful, Chloe Beale tucking me in".

Chloe's smile brightened, seating herself on the bed beside Beca's head as the brunette yawned. Chloe watched on as Beca's eyes fluttered closed, delicately she then pushed the wet strands of hair on Beca's face away, "You're the one who is beautiful Beca, let no one tell you differently. I- I don't even know if you can hear me, but, I care about you Beca... and when you are ready to talk to me, I'll be here right by your side, to listen"

Content with her words as she watched the brunette's breaths even out, Chloe felt so comfortable next to the girl, not wanting to move from her spot. Reluctantly, she quietly stood from the bed, as she could tell Beca now fast asleep. Walking over to the blinds to shut out the sun, she made her way over to the door connecting to the hallway, checking back on Beca once more; Chloe found comfort arising, that she was now in a peaceful state, "Sweet dreams" she whispered, closing the door softly behind her.


End file.
